Growing Pains
by Ember411
Summary: Re-edited from the first time around. Ryder and Marley (and the gang) experience the pains of growing pains as new things come their ways. Rated T for swearing, smutty stuff and other things. Eating disorder, ect are a warning!
1. Beginning

**So I had written this story about a year ago, but I didn't like how it turned out so much and trying to make a sequel to it didn't work out so much either, so while I will make a sequel to this... it won't be the orignal idea.**

**Also I didn't like some things I did in the original _Growing Pains_ so I decided to re-write it again.**

**And for those who are re-reading it, enjoy an newer update.**

**And for those who are reading it for the first time, I'm just babbling stuff that might not make total sense. Haha.**

* * *

**_Growing Pains_**

Twenty-four. Twenty-four years of birth, just about eight years of being with her best friend and boyfriend and now married to him just about a year later. Almost to the day actually.

Marley Lynn couldn't be happier than ever in her life.

She and Ryder had moved to Lima as soon as they both graduated in New York, with a couple of old friends moving back with them and two new friends moving to Lima with the gang.

Ryder and Marley had married during their last year of college in May on the 20th, but waited until the summer to spend two weeks away in the summer to honeymoon.

The young couple moved into an old house that they use to love to look at as teenagers. It looked vintage old from the outside, but was beautiful on the inside. Something that Marley always loved about homes. And it was big enough for a growing family and although she and Ryder wanted to wait a few years before starting a family, the two of them already felt like this home was a family home.

Marley sat on the couch one afternoon, mid-month of June, reading _Catching Fire_ while Ryder was upstairs showering. She was feeling alright although the eggs from this morning upset her stomach. For the past several years she had struggled with her eating disorder, bulimia. She managed to control it for a couple of years; but the middle of her sophomore year in college her mother had passed away due to a heart attack and relapsed back to bulimia again. She got help again but she struggled and has been struggling since then to get better.

At least Ryder had helped her through and stuck by her the years and always will help her.

She was too caught up in her head to even do anything or even notice Ryder coming back down the stairs, his hair fresh wet still but dressed, coming up behind her and kissing the side of her cheek.

"Hey babe, feeling better?" He asked her.

"A bit." Marley said. "I'm a little bit tired from working late last night."

"The life of Marley singing on the radio, classy." Ryder laughed. "How's the eggs?"

"Gross." She muttered. "I still can't believe you made me eat them."

"Marley, you know you've got to keep them down. It's healthy for you babe." He told her as he brushed back a bit of her hair, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Wanna go see a movie later, babe?"

"Sure!" She smiled. "I'd love that! Let's go after dinner tonight"

* * *

Around dinner time that night Marley had finished making soup for Ryder and her. The two of them laughed while thinking about what movie they wanted to go see later and if the wanted ice cream afterward The two of them finished up by seven and left a little after seven thirty, though Marley said she forgot her wallet upstairs.

While true she forgot the wallet she found herself going into the bathroom, getting on her knees and sticking two fingers down her throat, gagging up the food for a few minutes.

She flushed and washed her hands and left the bathroom. Upon the return down to Ryder's car he stood outside of the car with crossed arms and a foot tapping.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Did you just... you know... right now?" He asked with an eyebrow lifted up.

"No..."

"Marley."

"Yes." She said. "I just... the calories were talking to me and—I'm sorry Ryder." She said.

He gave a small faint smile. "Its been a few months since the last one," He said. Marley had done it this recent December after coming home early from Kurt and Blaine's annual Christmas party. "Just please don't do it again, okay?"

She nodded. "I promise I won't."


	2. The Morning

**Yey to reviews! I love reviews! :D**

* * *

The following morning Marley awoke to a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She though it had to do with the upcoming arrival of her period, as she usually had some type of stomach ache a few days before she got it. She held her stomach for a moment before she felt relaxed, only to have the stomach pain again. It passed after she had crunched herself into a fetus position and held herself for a few moments.

She laid out afterwards as she turned over to read the clock. Five minutes before four in the morning. She hit the snooze button and rested for a few more minutes until she felt the beds weight shifting and a muscular arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulled her towards its direction.

"Morning Marley," The deep voice said as the voices mouth pressed against the back of her head. "Why up this early?"

"My stomach hurts again." She said. "And I feel sick."

"Want me to make you anything while our getting ready for work?" Ryder asked as he propped himself on the pillow. "I can make you eggs, toast with cereal, waffles—"

"No it's fine," Marley said as she turned around to face him. "I'm not even getting up yet, just a few more minutes.

Ryder simply nodded before leaning in to kiss Marley on the lips. Marley pressed back into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. Ryder pressed one hand on her side and began rubbing it up and down slowly. One of this strokes ended up lifting some of her shirt up and pressing his warm hand on her cool, cold skin. She shivered a bit, but pressed closer into the kiss. She soon swung leg over his hips and pulled herself on top, never parting lips with her husband.

Ryder began pulling the bottom of her shirt off. Marley pulled the rest of it off, revealing her white bra. "Ryder," She sung-sang. "I have to get up and shower in a few minutes."

"This won't take long." Ryder muttered lovingly, rubbing his hands over her sides. "I promise... and I promise this'll be the best wake up call."

Marley laughed as his fingers tickled down her sides. Her hands on his wrist pulling them away in attempt to stop the tickling. She continued to laugh until she felt Ryder sit up and start leaving kissed over the top part of her bra covered chest. She stop laughing as she pressed her head down on his shoulder and pressed his head forwards into her chest. Before Ryder could do more Marley felt a gag in her mouth. One she could pull back.

She jumped off of Ryder and off the bed, running out of the room and down into the second floor bathroom and held her head over the toilet. Mouth opened with one hand holding her hair back...waiting...waiting...nothing.

_Vomiting__...second sign of period... dang._ She pulled back from the seat and closed the lid. She took a deep breathe before standing back up and turning to face back at the bathroom door. Ryder stood there with a sad smile on his face. "Your totally sick, aren't you?"

Marley nodded. "I'll be fine." She went on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Promise."

"Okay babe." Ryder kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna catch a few more hours before I get up for work."

* * *

Marley made it through the shower without having a vomit episode or even a cramp, but she did feel the need to throw up a little bit. But she held back the need and finished showering.

Downstairs after getting dressed she fount on the kitchen counter her lunchbox, a smoothie in her on-the-go coffee travel mug thing and a yogurt with a note attached to the top. _For you, have a graet day. _Even the smallest things he did could make her happy.

Halfway to her drive through work though, Marley still felt sick to her stomach. She thought she might be getting her period early, but she brushed it off. Her cycle had always been the same (with the exception of the times she weighed too little to have one), so why would this one be different?"


	3. Work, Friends, Fittings

**Yey to reviews! I love reviews! :D**

* * *

Work wasn't too much good either for Marley. She got to work and into the DJ station, waiting for her co-host Avery to join along. Avery Jones was known to, well, be late for work. How Avery managed to stay here for the past five years was unknown to Marley—who'd been here for a year since she came home. Though she had practice being a radio DJ for several years during her college years. Working on the school radio station, being able to sing like she loved to do, and during the summer when she either in New York or back home when she volunteered at either station.

She waited fifteen minutes in the office area, spinning around in her chair until Avery ran into the office. "Hey Marley!"

"Avery Jones, this this is the millionth time your late. What if Walter walked in on me and saw me alone?" Marley grinned at the guy who was three years older than her, but looked exactly her age. "Or should I call you Lester?"

"Marley for the last time, Lester is my Dad's name and that guy needs to understand that when he kicks out his only sons eight month pregnant twin sister, and the mother and tries to shoot the daughters baby daddy, his name isn't going to last long around here."

"I thought you said you were named after your uncle who died drinking himself to death."

"No..." Avery blushed. "I was named after an Uncle named Lester who always managed to set himself on fire."

The two of them laughed as Avery settled himself in his seat and getting ready for the broadcast coming up soon. Around seven in the morning the radio station turned on and after the morning reports Marley and Avery began playing the music. Lima Star only _played _music. They use to have singers come on and sing as a guest star but with the new manager on board, Walter Walker, he had changed a lot of things on the station. Something that a majority of the employees didn't like.

Three hours after her morning shift Marley got up and left for her lunch break, although she didn't feel like eating so much. Her stomach was still upset and she felt miserable. But her phone ringing was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. "Hello?" She answered.

_"Girl, get that Walt Disney Wannabe to sign some an agreement and sing your soul out!"_ Unique said. _"Tell him!"_

"Unique it isn't that easy, he's my boss. He can do whatever he wants." Marley said. "I don't even know who's scarier; him or Coach Sue."

_"Dang! That is difficult to comprise...any similarities?"_

"They both have assistance people who scream the word Bitch at everyone.. Jacky is her name actually. And a few others too; Qwen, Britta and Sanny...kind of werid or a coincidence?"

_"Its high school all over again!"_ Unique laughed. _"Gotta go now girl, these kids need the help of a fabulous diva named Unique to win this year!_"

"Have fun with the drama kids." Marley said. Unique worked at McKinley as the drama teacher, while Finn was the New Direction director as well as a teacher there. As far as she knew Puck was still a pool cleaner, Brittany was paid to make vlog videos, Artie worked at a small (yet large) set where TV shows and movies are filmed (not exactly Hollywood but close), Jake helped run a dance studio with some woman dancer with trained years, his girlfriend Melody at a hair salon while taking care of her nephew Max. Joe at some religious private school so small and unknown its never usually listed nor participate at any sort of events related to the arts or sports, his girlfriend Vinessa studied at The University of Lima where one of classes was an endless class of the first hour listening to some professor talk about how she adore Rachel Berry and her big Broadway shows she's been in for the past few years. Marley never knew much about Tina or Quinn, but Mike (who worked at a different dance studio as a teacher) had mentioned a few times that Tina was doing good and Quinn was professor at Yale University. She usually caught up with either Kurt or Blaine, who helped out with Finn while also doing their own business in running musical theater shows and such. Santana worked as a cheering coach, not school affiliated one, but a cheering team.

Life had been crazy for Marley and her friends, but they've been through it all since their high schools days. But then there was Ryder, who she was the closest too. Yes all her friends had eventually witnessed her eating disorder and they helped in all ways they could, but Ryder was the one she listened to the most. He was never mad at her for anything that happened (disappointed, but not mad) and always made her feel her best at her worst moments.

She was too caught up in her own mind that she barley ate half of her food and when she did notice that she hadn't finished in time, she had to go back into the station and finish work.

On her way back inside Santana texted Marley.

**Hey don't forget a final fitting for bridesmaid dressed this Saturday afternoon. ~ Santana.**

"Dress fitting final...great." Marley muttered. The past several fittings she's been good with her dress. It fitted her nicely, not too tight or too thin, but it was sleeveless and above her kneecap which meant her shoulders, arms and legs would be showing during the entire event. She'd hope she make it through the next six days until then. And it was only Monday.

* * *

The next few hours of work Marley's body ached in pain, her usual period-craving food cheeto's came about, as well as a bag of barbecued chips, and a burst of energy by the end of the day. She used the bathroom before leaving and was surprised to see her period had come earlier than usual. Nonetheless her body was acting the same as usual, just a bit earlier.

At home she was alone for another hour until Ryder came home from work. She lounged around on the couch, wanting the aching period pain to go away and her hunger to leave her alone. And trying to not think about the fitting on Saturday only made things worse.

"Please let me fit. Please let me fit."


	4. Another Morning

**Boo.**

* * *

A few mornings later, on Thursday, Marley awoke to her stomach hungry for food. She skipped dinner last night, having to argue with Ryder that she was fine and that would eat something later if she were hungry, and she had skipped lunch and breakfast that day too. A full day.

She got up from the bed and made it down the stairs with no dizzy feelings and no feeling to vomit naturally or by force. She opened the fridge and scrounged around until she settled on a yogurt cup. She grasped the yogurt cup, a spoon from the drawer and sat down at the kitchen counter taking slow bites into her food.

Halfway through the cup Marley got up and used the bathroom. After flushing her business and washed her hands she turned and faced the full length mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes caught themselves on her stomach and stared there. It was small and round from eating food correctly and the correct amount needed...but her mind wandered off again.

_Stupid. Your gaining too much weight. Ryder's going to see this and divorce you in a heartbeat and marry a someone who is more skinny and a super model. Not some fat piece of trash._

The voice continued for several more seconds until Marley snapped out of it and went to grab the new toothpaste tube from the closet. Upon opening the door and grabbing the tube she managed to knock several things down to the floor along the way. She sighed as she bended down and began gathering up the fallen things. Three boxes caught her eye, all of them a pink box specifically. They were the same boxes as she bought with three other similar pink boxes two months ago. And another one she bought two months after she and Ryder married.

The idea came and she brushed it off for several minutes until before she left the bathroom after brushing her teeth it came back.

"Maybe...no...well there was our anniversary a few weeks ago... no, we used a condom and I took my last birth control pill... Shoot I have to get another set before we do anything..." She muttered to herself as she glared at the closet for a while longer.

Marley took the three boxes and took out the two sticks that came with each box. She did all six sticks and set the timer on her phone, then left the bathroom.

She tossed her cup away just as Ryder came into the kitchen and greeted her with a morning kiss. "Hi Marley."

"Hi." She greeted back with a peck on the lips. "You hungry? I can make something for you."

"Nah it's alright, I'll just make cereal and coffee." Ryder told her.

She nodded and sat down again as Ryder passed her. She checked her phone. Four minutes. She sat there tapping her fingers on the table silently as she waited for the minutes to pass.

After another three minutes, with one left, Marley got up and headed over to the bathroom quickly. She brushed passed Ryder on her way and didn't notice that he caught her in the act and followed eyes on her head. "Marley?"

She shut the door behind her, locked it, as she held her eyes shut just waiting for her phone alarm to go off. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts though.

"Marley? Are you okay?" Ryder asked her calmly. "Everything okay?"

"Yep..just...not feeling food." Half a lie. Her alarm went off a few seconds later. She took a deep breathe and took a few steps forward to the bathroom counter.

On the outside of the door Ryder stood there listening to make sure she wasn't going to purge her food up. Once he didn't hear anything he stood back a little and sat down, but kept quiet in case he did hear something. The door opened a few moments later and Marley emerged from the bathroom with a faint smile on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her as he held out his arm to get her at the waist and drag her into a hug.

She nodded, falling into the hug and sitting on his lap. "I haven't been feeling good for the passed few days and this morning when I grabbed the new tube of toothpaste I saw some old pregnancy tests that I bought a few months ago."

"Oh—Oh!" Ryder exclaimed once the information got into his head. "So are you...I mean are we..."

She shook her head. "No, all six test came up negative. So it's definitely my Mother Nature Call coming up soon." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Aww I'm sorry."

"No its fine, at least we're sticking to our five year plan." She kissed him again.


	5. Doughnut Fittings

**So a tiny bit of heads up (and this is in bio), my OC's Melody Ricketts and Vinessa Vaughn are making a debute in here haha.**

* * *

Saturday morning Marley woke up to a sunny room. She couldn't open her eyes without the brightness of the sun causing her to be blind. She never wanted to get out of the bed but with her day off and knowing she had a fitting she knew there wasn't a choice. She turned over to her side and found the other side was empty, implying Ryder was already up.

Marley eventually rolled out of the bed with her headache. She showered then proceeded back into the bedroom where she pulled out her under garments, a purple tank top and pulled out her army green mini skirt. She pulled it up towards her waist but began to feel pressure around her waistline. _Period bloating, period bloating. _But she couldn't believe it.

Marley weighed herself last night (after Ryder had gone to bed) and checked her number. She only weighed ninety-five pounds. Too light to get a period, too light to get pregnant. So what was wrong with her?

She began to button the skirt but her top button wouldn't close and when it did she felt like the button was going to pop.

She fought to keep the button tighten, even holding her breathe and sucking her stomach in. Nothing held her button together. After a few more minutes of trying to keep the button snapped she sighed, pulled her skirt down and proceeded to throw the skirt back in the drawer. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts, but they also didn't fit. She pulled out another skirt, then another pair of shorts, and another pair of shorts. Nothing could be buttoned.

Marley took her tank top off and pulled out from her closet a halter, knee length floral dress. She pulled it on over her head and pulled it down. It started to fit until once it was fully on her and she felt tightness around her stomach once more. Not even trying to fight it Marley yanked off the dress and pulled out a few more. She eventually found her light blue back cross dress that fitted her. It held her around the stomach a teeny bit, but she'd manage.

She turned to the full length mirror and stood at her side and down near her stomach area. She wasn't big at all, still very, very thin. She weighed so little and yet all she did this week was eat nothing but junk food... junk food...

"No...not today...Santana and Brittany are getting married in one week...one week. I can do that." She told herself. "Just jog and eat as little as possible." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Downstairs Marley entered the kitchen to grab her water bottle from the fridge and found Ryder there with a plate in his hands. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Hey I made your favorite." Ryder told her. "Okay well everything but the eggs favorite."

_Think! With a clear voice! _Marley smiled at Ryder and pecked his nose. "No thanks... I'm getting breakfast with Unique, Vinessa and Melody."

"Oh?" Ryder questioned. "What you getting?"

"A single doughnut." She told him. "Down at that doughnut place."

"Okay." Ryder smiled. "I'm heading to the batting cages with Jake and the guys for a while. Wanna meet up somewhere and grab a lunch?"

"Okay." Marley smiled. "I'll see you in a while."

* * *

Down a few blocks Marley walked into the doughnut shop where she knew the other girls were. Her plan was to meet them and lie saying she already ate at home.

"Girl! Get over here and sit with the fabulous Unique!" The all too familiar diva toned girl spoke out at the table. "Unique loves her chocolate fudge doughnuts."

Marley found Unique at the table, along with her blue eyed and shoulder length brown hair friend and her red hair green eye friend. "Hey... why is Max standing on the table over there, Melody?"

"What?" Melody turned and saw her four year old nephew standing on a table with a small water gun. "Max! Get off the table."

"Aunt Mel I'm shooting bird!" Max cheered. "Jake said I could, Aunt Mel!"

"If Jake said something he's wrong, Maxi." Melody said. "Come over and eat your food."

"Aunt Mel!"

"Maxi!" Melody screamed. "Over here!"

"Someone's happy," Vinessa said. "Sleep much?"

"No. Jake somehow coaxed Max to stay up with him and watch some horror movie. Texas Chainsaw or whatever it's called."

"Unique has seen that movie and Unique has had too many nightmares from that film!" Unique declared. "Besides that last night I was out and—"

Unique continued with her story. Marley sat there listening and saw a plate of two chocolate doughnuts being pushed over her way. She eyeballed up, saw Vinessa wink at her, then go back to Unique's story. Marley didn't eat the doughnuts. She tried to get out of it but before the five of them left Melody took a doughnut and held it out to Marley.

"Marley eat this or I'll shove it down your throat!" Melody screamed.

"Ryder texted us asking you have one."

Marley ate the doughnut, but felt miserable eating so.

* * *

Three hours after their hanging out, which ended with Melody taking Max home and Vinessa heading to work on a project, Marley and Unique were on their way to the wedding store to try on their bridesmaids dresses. The entire drive there Marley worried about fitting into the dress. She purged a few times this morning and took some laxative pills she kept in her bag.

At the bridesmaid store Marley and Unique entered and automatically saw Santana screaming at one of the head managers of the store. Brittany was petting Santana's arm trying to calm her down. The other side of the room were Rachel, Sugar and one of Brittany's cousins—Allison. The three of them were sitting down reading magazines and having their own chat.

"Ready girl?" Unique asked.

"Sure." Marley muttered.

An hour later Marley was in the fitting room putting the dress on. The coral pink dress was beautiful but she couldn't fit it around her waist and stomach. She held her breathe as she tried to get it on. Brittany came in and helped Marley try it on, but it failed still.

"Try using a garnet! I saw it in some movie once." Sugar implied. "That could work."

"Anyone got a garnet?" Brittany asked.

"No, no in the hell freaking way is Marley going to wear a freaking, tight grasping rib cage. We'll just take it in and work around it." Santana said. "Now for Berry Mustache she'll need one of those killing machines."

"Oh be quiet Santana!" Rachel said. "I remember this drink Coach Sue had, Marley, that the Cheerio's—"

"No! No! No!" Santana screamed again. "We're not doing that either. We'll just get the dress taken in."

"I can't afford that though." Marley said.

"Don't worry I've got it. Besides your need that dough later for upcoming party gifts." Santana winked.

* * *

Hours later Ryder returned home. Marley never showed up for their lunch date. Before he could call her name he could hear a cry from upstairs.

He followed them up into the bedroom where he found Marley on the bed with a red face and still sobbing.

"Marley? What's wrong?" Ryder asked going to sit near her. He sat down on the bed and held his hand on her waist. "What's wrong?"

"I... I couldn't fit into my dress today!" She cried. "Santana...take in... all my clothes this morning...I'm so huge!" She bawled harder.

Ryder pulled her up from her position and hugged her, rocking her gently and shushing her to soothe her. "Listen to me Marley...you are not huge at all. Not one bit."

"But my clothes..."

"Marley you've gained some weight since the last fitting and the clothes, maybe they shrunk or something in the dryer. You know how I tend to do that a lot, shrink clothes." Ryder whispered in her hear. "Not like Kitty during Grease." Marley laughed a little. "And it's Santana so she's not going to be so mad that she took it in."

"I know but still." Marley muttered.

"You've eaten yet?" Ryder asked. "I waited for you for about two hours."

"Yes I made a sandwich when I got home. I thought I texted you, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine," Ryder kissed her forehead. "Tell you what we're gonna do. I'm going to make dinner for us. After that," Ryder got a huge grin on his face. "We'll shower and then have some bedtime fun, okay?"

"I like that!" Marley laughed, kissing his lips.

* * *

**I have shrunk my sisters clothes before, when I did her laundry. And got my ass kicked for it. Stupid washing machines! :p**


	6. Appointment Surprises

**:)**

* * *

Almost an entire week later Marley awoke one morning to no pain, no nasuea and no crappy feelings either. She had gotten her period before bed last night so she felt like nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. She still couldn't fit into her clothes but was going shopping in a few days to get some clothes that wouldn't shrink in the wash.

She showered and dressed for the day. Last night while at the wedding practice and rehersal dinner she felt fine (purdge once though) and at home she recieved a call from her doctors confirming an appointment for Friday afternoon around 3. She'd get out of work early, head there and go straight home and rest for the wedding.

She barley ate anything in the morning since all she wanted was anything like pancakes. No mix to make them so she was just just eating Ryder's eggs again. She hated his eggs and halfway through the meal she puked on her plate.

"Feeling okay?" Ryder asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "Your feeling hot."

"I'll be fine." She replied. "I'm probably just sick and tired of the eggs that's all."

"I'll try something else tomorrow morning," Ryder said with a smile. He then continued to look at Marley, staring at her with a grin on his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, you just looking really beautiful today." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Just like always."

Marley blushed a deep Ryder as she jokingly pushed him away. "Oh ha ha, even on my worst day. Hey Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"That bag of barbecue chips in the cabinet, were you going to have those?" She asked him.

"Not today, you want them? I'll get another bag. Don't worry."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Before Marley left the house she went to the bathroom to change, but she notice something odd this time. There wasn't anything on the tampon when she went to change, it was bare clean. She thought it was strange but brushed it off to the side.

* * *

Several hours later after playing music non-stop with Avery, forcing herself to puke in the bathroom to make sure she fitted into the dress tomorrow, Marley sat in the doctors office waiting for her name to be called. She knew what to expect; the same thing whenever she came here. Check height, check weight (which she would have to turn around), answer some questions, get checked on some more, talk to the doctor about things and eventually leave.

Dr. Mullen called Marley in a little bit after Marley checked in. Once everything was done Marley sat there watching Dr. Mullen write some things down on her notepad.

"So you've gained a little bit of weight from the last time which is very good." She said with a smile. "Have you purged at all this week?"

She couldn't lie. Even though she wanted too. "A few times...but once was on its own time."

"On it's own time?"

"I didn't force it, it just happened after my husband made some dinner for us. I finished eating and about ten minutes later I had to run to the bathroom because it was coming back up."

"Okay," She wrote some things down. "And the other times were on your own term, yes?"

Marley nodded.

"Why?"

"I've... I felt like I've gained so much lately. I just can't stop eating, I'm bloating a lot, I want barbecue chips all the time and I can't stop this headache, stomachache and nausea."

"So you've purged because you've eaten a lot, more than usual?" She asked Marley. Marley nodded. "And these other things, are they common when you get your period?"

"Not really." She answered.

"Okay... just a few more things to do and you'll be out of here as soon as possible."

Marley did some blood tests, had her ears checked, the inside of her mouth, her breathing, her reflexes and had her rib and stomach area checked. Dr. Mullen stopped around her stomach area for a brief second, feeling around, then continued checking around Marley's chest.

* * *

About ten minutes after the tests were done, and Marley was given a small talk about keep everything she ate down and to digest, Marley was was finishing packing her things up and texting Ryder that she'd be home in a while and asked what he wanted to do for dinner.

Just as Marley finished putting her gray cardigan on over her white shirt Dr. Mullen came back in to finish some last minute words with Marley.

"So you're all good, like I said a while ago, just try to keep in everything and digest it." Dr. Mullen said.

"Okay."

"Oh and I've booked you for the beginning of next month and the end of the month, both around three in the afternoon."

"Oh...okay." Marley said. Having two appointments in one month was rare, but it happened from time to time. She smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay and one more thing," Dr. Mullen smiled. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what?" Marley asked, now very confused.

"You're pregnant."


	7. His Surprise

**:)**

* * *

Marley stood dumbfounded. She kept waiting for a laugh and a comment along the lines of, "Just kidding." But Dr. Mullen just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Pregnant?" She asked loudly in a whisper. "I'm.. I'm having a baby?"

Dr. Mullen nodded. "Yep your a little over a month along. Your still a little too low for weight but we'll make sure that you'll gain enough for pregnancy. You'll also see me at least twice a month to check on the pregnancy and—"

Though Marley was listening to the doctor she couldn't help but keep smiling and at one point looking down at her belly area. She could see it now, not bloating but a baby belly. The same baby belly her and Ryder's baby was growing. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother in a few months. Her own little bundle of joy to love and care for. And she couldn't wait to experience the one thing her own mother loved about pregnancy; feeling the baby kick and press around her tummy.

Once Dr. Mullen finished talking to Marley and gave her some pamphlets about pregnancy Marley was well on her way home to share the news with Ryder. She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him they were going to have a baby in a few months, a little family of their own.

* * *

At home Marley got inside and began to make Ryder's favorite dinner. They planned on hamburgers but she wanted to make his favorite meal; spaghetti with meatballs.

She started pouring the pasta into the pot about a half hour when the phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey baby, what's cooking?" _

"Dinner. What else?" Marley laughed. "I'm making something else instead of the burgers."

_"Oh really? What's the new plan?"_

"You'll see. And on your way home get some things for me?"

_"Yes M'lady?"_

"Some barbecue chips, maybe two or three bags." She told him. "Please and thank you."

_"Alrighty M'Lady." _Ryder said. She could already see him smiling at the other end and excited for the new dinner plans. Boy would he be more than thrilled about the other surprise she had in store for him.

* * *

Later when Ryder came home Marley had just finished putting the sauce and meatballs on Ryder's plate. He walked inside pf the kitchen finding spaghetti and meatballs on a plate. "Whats this, baby?"

"Dinner." Marley grinned. "I wanted to make your favorite dinner for tonight... did you get the food?"

Ryder held up one bag. "One of these. They ran out... whats with the chips lately?" He asked. "That monthly thing again?"

"Something like that" Marley giggled. "How was work?"

"Okay." He said but Ryder's attention was on Marley more than the question or even his dinner. He couldn't stop thinking about her all day at work and now all he wanted to do was kiss and cuddle with her. While Marley was at the sink washing her hands Ryder quietly came up to her behind and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in and attaching his lips to the bare skin of her neck.

"Ryder... not now." She murmured with a grin. "Later, much later."

"But baby... you're so beautiful today. Do you have a slight idea how hard it was for me today to do work without...my little buddy getting excited." He smiled into the next kiss on her cheek. "This was all I could think of on the drive home."

Marley spun around to face him and grinned. "Later... I have news to tell you over dinner."

"Fine." He said pressing his lips upon hers once more. "But my buddy can't hold up for the rest of the night.

* * *

Over the course of dinner Ryder and Marley played footsie, fed one another and laughed at some jokes they heard earlier in the morning while at work. After dinner Marley cleaned the dishes while Ryder was in the other room watching some tv. Marley walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cupcakes she made earlier. Vanilla ones with pink and blue frosting.

She took the two cupcakes out; the one pink and one blue, and carried them out to the other room on the plate. "Ryder?"

He sat up from the couch and eyeballed her as she came closer to him with the food. "Cupcakes? What's the special occasion?" He smiled as she placed the plate down.

"Guess." She said.

"Not a birthday...not our anniversary...some other anniversary?" Ryder asked, hoping he'd get an answer from her. But she just sat there smiling. "Marley? Are we celebrating something?"

"In a couple of _months_." She answered with a grin.

Ryder sat there dumbfounded. Celebrating something, two cupcakes in front of him. What in the world was Marley telling him? He sat there for another few minutes until the blue frosting and the pink frosting made him sit up and realize what she meant.

"Oh my god...Marley... are you pregnant?"

Marley had a huge grin on her face as tears already came down her face. She was engulfed in Ryder's arms, being hugged tightly, as he planted kisses all over her face. He leaned her back into the couch, laying on top of her as he continued to press kisses all over her face. Once he finished he rubbed nose with her. "We're going to be parents!"

"So your ready, since this is early?" She asked. "Your excited?"

"Of course I am!" Ryder smiled with great happiness. "I'm going to be a Daddy and you'll be a Mommy."

Marley laughed her nod as she leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Brittana Wedding Blues

By the following morning Marley woke up feeling a little sick but felt fine when she turned over and saw Ryder was still fast asleep, as he would on a usual Saturday morning. However she had to wake him as by one in the afternoon Santana and Brittany would be married and the Lynns had to to get to the church as soon as possible.

Marley leaned in and kissed the tip of Ryder's nose, he stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered opened. "Morning honey." Marley greeted. "Time to get up. It's wedding day!"

"Five more minutes..." Ryder muttered, then he realized the days events. He sat up and kissed Marley on the lips before leaning down and holding her small baby bump . "Hey baby, are you excited for today? Your aunts are getting married."

"Ryder it's still a peanut...maybe the size of an apple... I actually don't know what they look like at about a month old." Marley laughed as she rolled off the bed and grabbed her bathrobe. "Need the bathroom?"

"No, you first."

Marley showered and while in the shower kept looking down at her small baby bump. How the baby bump made it impossible to fit into clothes was beyond her..then realized that she's been eating a lot more than usual lately. "Just once... a teeny bit." Marley existed the bathroom shower for a moment and went to the toilet where she placed two fingers at the end of her throat and purged. She got nothing up, gagging for a few minutes. She sighed. "Maybe later...sorry baby."

* * *

About two hours later, around seven, Ryder and Marley were out the door and on their way to the wedding. Marley had little struggle getting into the dress since it fitted her. But between then and now Marley's baby bump had grown so the dress was a tiny bit tighter on her than before. She fiddled with her fingers together as she tried to stay focus on the three most important things: The wedding, the baby and food calorie count.

"You okay Marley?" Ryder asked, looking over at her while at a red light.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just...cold feet."

Ryder chuckled. "I think only brides get that."

"Well...yeah." She said. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Tripping and ruining the wedding, tripping and crushing the baby, messing up somewhere, eating too much, eating too less and someone finding out I'm pregnant."

"I'd think they'd be happy for us, babe." Ryder said.

"On Brittany and Santana's wedding day!?" Marley screamed.

"Sorry, sorry...wasn't thinking." He muttered.

Marley sighed as she reached over and touched his arm with her hand. "I'm sorry... I'm just worrying about nothing again. This is going to be a wonderful day!"

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Both brides glowed and everyone loved them. Marley, thankfully, never fell nor messed up anytime during the even. Only cried during the brides' vows. The photos taken afterwards she felt fine, and of the entire wedding crew.

But the reception was different.

Waiters, over a hundred of them, walked around offering different finger foods for guest while other waiters offered wine glasses. Marley never drank except for occasions, like weddings, but now pregnant she couldn't take a drink. She just decided to ignore the drinks and lie to people if they asked if she had a drink yet.

Although at one point when Ryder was gone a waiter came up to Marley with a pink drink in his hand. "They asked to be left anonymous, but a smoothie for you."

Marley took the drink, making a mental note to thank Ryder that night with a lot of kisses and more. She had a few sips before a bowl of barbecue chips came in her direction and she was handed them to her. She kept giving a confused look as she took a few bites of her food.

Ryder joined her over a few minutes later. Marley leaned in and kissed his lips, letting him taste her smoothie and chip flavor mouth. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"The drink and chips."

"I didn't do that." He said, drinking a bottle of beer. "Maybe Britt think those are wedding foods?"

Marley shrugged.

* * *

An hour or so later Marley was in the bathroom checking her make-up and reapplying it. Women kept coming in and out of the bathroom, one of them being Santana in her short wedding dress and her veil reaching the end of her hips. "Hey pretty girl, how's it going?"

"Great. I'm having a fun time." Marley smiled looking at her friend. "This is probably the best wedding I've been too, other than my own."

"Yeah well yours consisted of a backyard, Tarantula having to marry you since he was legal to do so and the regular guy was stuck in traffic and homemade hand gifts for the end of the wedding." Santana smiled. "Such a Marley Rose wedding."

"I can't help it." Marley grinned.

"Well if you need anything just tell Auntie Snixx know and she'll get it for you. Mani-pedi, a bitch who for defending, barbecue chips, ice cream and pickles, someone to watch for a while or even—"

"Wait..what?" Marley questioned.

"Don't be stupid with me. We've known each other since you were a sophomore...almost ten years we've been friends. Do you not know about my special ability? My psychic Mexican third eye? The same one that can sense lies and knows when a bundle of joy is inside the oven and cooking for the next few months."

Marley stood there stunned. She never had a time when this third eye caught her. "But...how...that's real? The eye?"

"Of course and it never lies." Santana smiled. "Why do you think I refuse to let you have a garnet on? It's fine. I also appreciate you not blabbing it during the day like most idiot bitches do."

"I would never, it's your day and Brittany's day."

"So tell everyone the day Britt and I come home from the honeymoon, next Friday. Everyone will forgot about the newly weds and focus on the bundle of joy. That gives Britt and I some time."

"Well I was going to wait another two weeks, but whatever way it works." Marley said.

* * *

The two of them talked a little more before Santana left to find Brittany. Marley was alone in the bathroom and took the moment to go to the bathroom and purge a little bit. She got up some of the reception food and drinks. She gagged a second time and felt like everything came up.

She flushed the toilet and stood up. She held her hands over her bump. "I'm sorry baby. It's just for today though, I promise."

She left the bathroom after washing her hands, now finding she's been in the bathroom for ten minutes. She found Ryder at their table with some cake in his hands and eating it slowly. Marley sat on his lap gently wrapping her arms around him. "How's the cake?"

"Awesome! Take another bite," Ryder held up the fork filled with cake and fed it to her. She took it, chewed and swallowed. "Good right?"

"Hmm-mm."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Just sleepy."

"We'll leave soon babe. I know how tired you are these days," He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	9. Mall Adventures

**So right now Marley's just about three months pregnant...**

* * *

Ryder stirred over to his opposite side when he woke up, facing Marley who was still sleeping. His eyes stared at her face in aw, taking in her natural beauty. His eyes wandered down from her face to where her belly rested. Since Marley was sleeping on her back all Ryder did was move the bed sheets down and watch as the sheets revealed Marley's growing bump. Marley was about fourteen weeks, her bump not huge but decently visible enough to show she was pregnant.

Ryder reached over and gently lifted up her shirt just enough to reveal the skin of her bump. He placed his cool hand on the side of the bump and grinned. Six months from now their little one would come into their lives and they would really be a family. He could just imagine how having a little one could be. A son to throw baseballs with and footballs. A daughter...

_Damn,_ he thought. _She's going to go after guys like Jake and Puck._ "Oh shit." He said.

Marley's eyes opened when she heard that. She turned and faced Ryder. "What?"

"Oops." Ryder said, now regretting waking her up. "I'm sorry."

"No I had to wake up anyways. I'll be back." Marley said as she got up from the bed. She exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom. Once she finished her morning business and washed her hands. Marley looked in the mirror reflection and look at her torso. Large bump, but a beautiful bump. She had to go out and get some maternity clothes today and, unfortunately, she had to go alone as Ryder was covering someone at work and everyone else had things to do.

Marley shook her head off as she left the bathroom and entered back into the bedroom. She laid climbed onto the mattress and once rested had her head on Ryder's pillow, sharing it. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Morning."

"No morning sickness yet?" Ryder asked.

"During the middle of the night but that's it." Marley said. "I'm actually surprised I haven't had that many odd symptoms since I found out. Before they were all over the place and I didn't think twice about pregnancy."

"That's good babe." Ryder kissed her forehead. "At least the doctors appointment was good too."

That shook her. Marley saw how much weight she gained and although it was normal for her to gain, obviously, she was still a little worried that she would gain too much to lose after she had the baby. Marley forced a smile though and nodded. "Six months."

___** X**_

Two shopping bags filled with newborn baby clothes, a table and a slice of pizza with a salad on the side later Marley was alone at the mall and finished shopping and was enjoying her lunch. She was thinking ahead about baby names and writing them on a napkin in front of her, with just her sharpie pen in hand.

Brad, Nicholas, Ethan, Nathan, Keith, Ryder Jr and Timothy for boy names. And for girls she liked Beatrice, Hannah, Dorothy, Julie, Leah and Charlotte. She still had a billion names to go through, and also Ryder's list, but she liked the names she had so far on the list. She crumpled up the napkin and tossed it into her purse then took another bite of her pizza. This bite finished her pizza slice so she got up and tossed her plate away.

Marley returned back to her seat and picked up her bags and began walking away to one more store. The maternity store to get some clothes for herself that she'd fit into in a few months. Halfway down a rack she found a few dresses that she wanted to try on so she took a few she liked and began heading over to the changing booth.

Inside the booth she stripped down and tried on the first dress. She liked it as it almost fit her, a little to big for her, but she liked it a lot. She took it off after then placed another on. After trying on a couple of dresses Marley was satisfied with some of the dresses, deciding to buy a few of them and save the rest for later.

She existed the maternity room and began heading over to place back the clothes she wasn't going to buy. An all too familiar voice caught up behind her.

"I had to believe it too see it. But why here? They sell clothes for women who are actually pregnant. Not fat cows."

Marley ignored her. She hadn't seen the girl since New York when they both attended college. Although they attended different schools, the girl always made sure to find Marley and keep up with her.

"Aw what, I come back here to this shitty town where the rest of you Lima Losers live now and are rashes, and I'm suddendly forgotten?" She said again. "Come on, speak to me!"

"Kitty leave me alone." Marley said. She didn't face the girl and place her arms over her belly protectively. "Leave me alone."

"They sell those moo-moo dresses down a few stores. For the fat cows. I went to get a salad at mcDonalds this morning and the man said upfront that they were closed for food because some huge cow walked in and ate all the food in two minutes."

Marley dropped all the clothes and began leaving the store. She'd come back another day when Kitty was there making fun of her. But Kitty caught up to the girl and poked her stomach. "That's huge piece of fat."

"Kitty!' Marley screamed. "I'm pregnant for crying out loud, you dumbass! Don't touch me again!"

"Again, they sell dresses at the Moo-Moo stores for huge people. Muumuu dresses they're called. For fat people." Kitty declared. "Look just go back to what you did in high school—"

"I'm. Pregnant." Marley gritted through her teeth.

"Not as often, idiot! Just once a day." Kitty told her. "And you'll lose that baby fat as much as Kardashian and Middleton."

_**X**_

Kitty walked away after that. Marley shook off that thought as she walked into the public bathroom and used the toilet. As she washed her hands she looked into the mirror and observed her looks. She already had some weight around her face, her baby bump was swelling and she could feel her breasts get heavier due to all the weight.

Marley felt the food in her stomach rumbling around together. "Just once...just once."

Marley went into the bathroom and purged.

_**X**_

At home Marley was alone. She dropped the bags on the living room couch and saw three messages on the machine.

**1: Hey babe its me. I'm going to be late running home by an hour. I'll pickup some Chinese food, the usual stuff right? Call and lemme know if you want to add something or get something else. Love you.**

**2: Marley? It's Blaine...exciting news and I'm telling you this over the..well machine, but everyone else will learn in person. It's just too exciting and I had to tell the lovely mother-to-be.. Kurt and I are having twins! A boy and a girl! We got a call from the surrogates doctor and she confirmed it. I've got to go now, call me later.**

**3: Mrs. Lynn this is the clinics office. You have another appointment next week on Friday. Call us to confirm the appointment date or if you can't make us.**

Marley sighed. She didn't want to go to the doctors office... but the one after that though she'd go to.

She had dinner on the way home, but she felt sick. So she went upstairs to the bathroom and ridded of it.


	10. Birthday Blues

**So I'm watching the movie _Selena_ starring Jennifer Lopez. If you have never seen the movie, I suggest you go watch it. It's a beautiful movie and I love Selena! She was such a talent woman with a beautiful soul.**

* * *

_**Birthday Blues**_

Marley woke up to a deep hunger pain and the needing to urinate. She rolled off the bed, noticing that Ryder was already awake as she heard the shower running and his voice carrying a tune from the bathroom echo's. Marley got up from the bed and wobbled her tiny-self down the stairs to get to the downstairs bathroom. She did her business, flushed and left back for upstairs where she waited for Ryder to finish, her bathrobe in her arms.

Moments later Ryder left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning beautiful." Ryder leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She greeted. "You finished?"

"Yep." He said stepping aside and let Marley inside. He waited until he heard the running water to go back to their bedroom and get dressed in a button down shirt with jeans. He existed the bathroom, the shower still running, which gave him time to make a breakfast for Marley.

Downstairs Ryder put toast in the toaster and started to make eggs for Marley, when he realized halfway into making them that he remembered Marley didn't like having eggs every morning. He opened the fridge and searched around until he found the yogurts in the back. He took three of those and dumped them into a large red bowl, then pulled out the cereal and crushed the pieces into his hand then in the mix. By the time he finished mixing the toast finished and Marley entered the room wearing one of his old t-shirts and her last pair of jeans that she could fit into.

"Eggs?" She asked with disgust in her tone to match her face.

"No those are mine. I've got yogurt with cereal in there and toast for us." Ryder said as he handed her the bowl. "Want orange juice, honey?"

"N—no. Why are you over feeding me?" She asked with a shaky voice. "I don't need all this."

"Well no, but they might." Ryder said as he put each of his hands on the side of her belly. His hands reminded her that she was pregnant and had to eat for their baby too. "Just keeping everyone happy."

_I'd be more happy if it were possible to be pregnant and NOT look like such a huge cow. _But she grinned through her thought and she kissed Ryder's lips. "Okay... so I'll meet at the party around four, correct?"

"I'll be there."

About half an hour later both Ryder and Marley left for work, though Marley claimed to have forgotten something and went back inside. Once she knew Ryder's car was away she ran into the bathroom and purged. Just a little bit though, not a lot.

* * *

Work wasn't much better for Marley. At work she and Avery were in the middle of their station, Avery recalling some weird pregnant cousin of his (Avery always now like telling Marley pregnant stories), when the signal for the music to start, blinked.

"Alright let's sink in that story with new tunes playing with you right now. Here at Lima Star." Avery finished speaking, then pressed the button to start the music. He took off the headphones and spun his chair around to Marley. "Walter Alert."

Marley sat up straight and pretended to be looking through the CD's for another song to pick out soon, just as Walter Walker entered the room. Walter Walker was the sort of guy who, as a kid, was bullied in every single possible way. All the kids knew he was allergic to peanuts and therefore they would usually sneak some peanut butter on his lunch secretly and watch Walter blow up like a balloon. It was from sixth grade and forward Walter Walker did not like anyone he met, hated just about everyone and didn't like sandwiches.

"Mallory," Walter called. Yes, he never got her name right. Just her. "Can I speak with you? Outside the box?"

Marley sighed as she got off her seat and walked with him outside of the music box station. "Yes Mr. Walter?"

"I overheard you and Karin talk about sandwiches. Going to make me a balloon?" He snapped.

"No...I just offered her my food for hers. I had a—"

"I know what you have, Mallory. Did you not know about the rules here since yesterday?" He asked her.

"I didn't work. I had the day off." Marley said.

"Okay Mallory," He didn't sound convinced. "Just letting you know. And when are you taking time off?"

"Time off?"

"Yes. You know, when you have the thing. When are you taking time off to have the thing?"

_It's a baby, you piece of shi— _"I don't know yet," Marley forced a smile. "I'll know two or three months from now."

"Good." Walter said then walked away.

Marley walked back inside and back into her seat, jut mere minutes away from the station's music turning off. Avery turned to her. "Coach Sue or Walker?"

"Still undecided."

At lunch time Marley ate the tuna sandwich though she didn't want to eat it. But she had too. She didn't keep in her breakfast well enough and had to keep something inside of her. The trade of the lunch with Karin also included an apple, sliced oranges and a cupcake. She didn't want it, but decided to have it anyways. "Here we go, baby."

* * *

Four hours later at the child theme birthday party for the newly five year old boy Marley sat in the chair glaring at the pizza. Taunting her, and her child within, about its calories and how it would never leave her. She only shoved it in her mouth when Ryder came over with his plate of pizza slices.

"Hungry?"

"Pregnant." Marley laughed with food in her mouth. "Party's good."

"For a five year old blondie named Max Mills, who is currently running around with a water gun in hand and being chased by Melody? Sure why not. Our kid is just going to sit in their seat and eat cake."

Marley laughed, even though she thought she'd choke on the pizza that she hated in her mouth. "OK."

"You alright?"

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" Marley yelled.

"Okay..." Ryder said, a bit uneasy but confidence with Marley's answer. "You wanna leave after cake?"

Marley nodded as she took another bite of her cake. She placed her plate on the side of the table and continued watching the rest of the party guest (a majority were which the kids in Max's class) enjoy themselves at the party. She couldn't help but notice that half the mothers were thin as hell. She knew one just had a baby four months ago and she was already back in her size two jeans. Another had four kids and was just as this as size two jeans mom. _I'll never get back to my old size. I'll just keep growing and growing like...Mom._

She held her pain in, but she knew she was going to cry eventually. She just wanted to get home, to bed, and never wake up.

After the cake was cut Marley and Ryder were on their way out when Jake stopped them halfway to their car, holding a large plastic container holding pieces of cake on the inside. Explaining that Melody wanted all the cake gone by the end of the night, the two guys talked for a bit whilst Marley kept her eyes on the cake pieces inside. Delicious, mouth-watering, delectable calories with chocolate flavoring and a blue coating.

* * *

Back at home Marley sat up in bed while Ryder rested next to her. She looked down at her bump and rubbed along it, grinning. "I love you, Baby."


	11. Food Issues

**If anyone watches the tv show _The Fosters_, than last night's episode... the very last second of it. CRINGING STILL!**

**MY BABY BRANDON! :(**

* * *

_**Food Issues**_

Ryder woke up in the morning, finding himself alone in the bed. Again as usual. He sat up and looked over at the floor finding Marley's pajama bottoms and top on the floor and pushed to the side. He sat up and hoped that she was just downstairs making food for herself. Ever since the day after the birthday party, about ten days ago, Marley had been waking up earlier to go out for jogs so she could do some form of exercise. She barley ever worked out but now pregnant, he does remember that she mentioned she wanted to keep much shape in possible.

He just hoped she wouldn't take too far.

Ryder got up from the bed, showered, went back into his room and dressed then proceeded to head back downstairs to make some toast and cereal before work. Marley wasn't there, as he guessed when he first walked in, and halfway into breakfast the door opened and Marley entered the house. "Ryder? You home?"

"Kitchen babe!" Ryder called out. He looked up as soon as he heard her feet walking into the kitchen and found his beautiful wife with her in a long length pink tank top, workout leggings, her hair tied up high and in sneakers. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt cup. "Jogging again?"

"Of course. I have to keep in shape." Marley said as she opened the yogurt.

"Alright, just don't take it too hard."

"What do you mean?" Marley asked him.

"I just don't want you to think that you _have_ to keep in shape honey," Ryder said softly. "You know I just want you to be happy and healthy, whether that means blowing up to the size of a balloon as the baby grows. And I just want the baby to be born without any problems."

"I swear I won't go too crazy." The liar herself told the most honest and caring person in the world, the same person who she hate to see hurt because of the actions she had been doing for over the past week now. Purging. Her mind wandered if baby had gained anything at all.

"Okay," Ryder kissed her cheek. "Just gonna grab my jacket."

"Fine." Marley said as she finished her yogurt. Once Ryder was up at the top of the stairs Marley looked down at her baby belly and rubbed it. "Hi baby...don't worry, Mommy is going to keep the food inside from now on. I promise. Just like I did on the fourth of July, remember? Mommy kept in all those burgers you wanted. And corn on the cob, and the chicken fingers...and the pizza." Her voice became shaky. "And the cake..." She smiled. "Someone is a very hungry baby, aren't they?"

She continued rubbing her baby belly and laughing at her inner thoughts.

Two minutes later Ryder came in without Marley noticing. He stopped and admire the scene; his wife cuddling their soon-to-come baby, her hand gently rubbing along her bump and pressed it so she could play with baby. He watched the scene for a few minutes before walking over and surprising Marley with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Have a good day Marley. Bye baby." Ryder placed his hand over Marley's and rubbed it.

"Bye." Marley said to him.

After he left Marley finished her yogurt cup than made herself a smoothie to-go. She showered upstairs and dressed in a blue dress that could barley fit around her baby belly "I have to get clothes soon...but what if Kitty happens to be there? I don't want her to mess with me but she will anyways. I guess I'll just go on a day when at least two girls can come with me.. Saturday?"

Marley grabbed her phone and sent a mass message to all her girl friends, hoping at least two could come. One at the least. Unique, Santana, Brittany, Blaine (who was talking to Brittany about something in person) and Vinessa replied they could come along.

She finished getting dressed and headed off for work. She didn't want to bring her usual sandwich and get in trouble with her boss, so she was just going to get something down the street from her work. As much as she didn't want to get something.

* * *

She had her noon break time and walked down to Pizza Lima, or Lima Pizza..whatever the name was she couldn't remember! She usually just got a salad and water whenever she went (which was never), but now she wanted a large pizza. She instead ordered a medium pizza with bacon, ham, pepperoni and garlic on as toppings.

"Interesting combo, is that you or your baby taste buds?" The man up front joked.

"I hate ham and garlic on my pizza. So I guess they're being nice to their Mommy and adding more to it." Marley laughed. "Do you have barbecue chips?"

"Big or small bag?"

"...Big." Marley's voice shook. She wasn't even sure if she'd eat all that but wanted them so badly. "That's all."

Ten minutes later her order came up. She managed to eat six of her eight slices and half her bag of chips before she started to think about _how much_ she ate. Marley got up from her spot and walked over to the bathroom where she got onto the floor. One hand held her hair back as her other hand held up her index and middle finger. She was just about to place them in her mouth when her phone rang and Ryder's name came up. She sighed.

"Hi Ryder," Marley greeted on the phone sweetly. "How's work?"

_"Boring as hell. I'm on break."_ He laughed. _"Thought I'd call my favorite girl."_

"It could be a boy though." Marley giggled.

_"What?"_ Ryder asked not getting the joke.

"Never mind. I'm on break too, I'm at the pizza place..baby sure was hungry."

_"It's a Lynn baby."_ Ryder laughed. _"I have a question."_

"Shoot."

_"When's the next doctors appointment? I want to go to that one."_

"Uh...um...uh... I don't remember..." She told him. She skipped her last one, lying to Ryder saying it was cancelled. When she called in and said she was couldn't make it she lied and said she was feeling sick to her stomach. "I think next week?"

_"Okay. Well I'll call them during my next break and text you what they said. Or I'll call tonight...how come your voice is echoing?"_

"Oh in the bathroom. I had to pee like there was no tomorrow." She said. "Like...hate to give you the image, but I'm on the toilet right now."

_"Uhh...alright then!"_ Ryder laughed. _"Sorry for bad timing. Guess I'll just let you get back to that then. See you tonight babe. Love you."_

"I love you too." Marley said.

After they hung up Marley sighed. She couldn't puke right now, not after that phone call at least. She got up from the floor and washed her hands.

* * *

That night Ryder and Marley were making out on the couch; Ryder on the bottom and Marley on the top. Ryder sat them up so she was sitting on his lap. The couch creaked a little. It was an old couch that usually creaked, but Marley stopped kissing Ryder as soon as the creaking ended. Ryder automatically knew what was on her mind.

"It's an old couch Marley. A very old couch." He spoke softly and soothing to her, his hand rubbing up and down her side. "It's not just you. It happens to me all the time."

"I know... it's just—"

Ryder pressed his lips onto hers, calming her down. He pulled out. "I know...but I promise it's not you. You know what I want you to do for me, Marley?"

"Anything."

"Do whatever needs to be done so that you can have this healthy little baby." He grinned. "Okay?"

"Okay." Marley smiled. "Can we go back to making-out now?"

"Hell yeah!" Ryder shouted and pulled her back on top of him.

Marley kept all her food inside of her that day, but she felt everything inside of her growing. She knew it was normal for her to grow during time amazing time in her life, but she hated all the fat clinging onto her.


	12. The First Lie Part I

**Update?**

**So Marley is a little over 4 months now, about a week. (First week of August)**

**Sorry this chapter is really short! :(**

* * *

**_The First Lie. Part I._**

Marley and Ryder both woke up around seven in the morning, later than usual. Marley used the bathroom before Ryder and once done she went downstairs and began digging through their fridge that was almost empty now, finding nothing good for breakfast. Except for maybe a few blueberries and it was the last few too. Ryder usually got away without eating breakfast and was fine, but Marley had no choice. 1, her eating disorder problem forced her to eat at every meal. And 2, she was pregnant.

Ryder came trotting down the stairs and walked in, finding Marley eating the law few blueberries. "That's it?"

"Nothing else, we have to go shopping." Marley said.

"Alright, well your appointment isn't until noon so how about we go out, get something then head over to the doctors?"

"Uh, okay." Marley voiced a grin. "I'll go upstairs and change."

Upstairs in their bedroom Marley changed into a polka dotted dress and threw a long cardigan over herself. She put her flats on and brushed her hair. She placed a hand on her belly and tried to get a kick from baby. Nothing. She wanted to feel something, all her books said that by now baby should be kicking and punching. But she felt nothing.

She stopped brushing and held her baby belly in her hands. "Baby? Are you in there? Can you hear me? Please be in there, please hear me. Please be here when we go to the doctors."

* * *

A while later at a breakfast joint Ryder and Marley were seated in a back booth, awaiting their meals. Ryder got a stack of pancakes while Marley ordered waffles, a side of bacon and large milkshake. _Ugh, I must still be pregnant as I would never eat this much food alone. _But she smiled through the meal when it came, even only eating half of the waffles, two bacon pieces and her entire milkshake.

Before they left Marley made a trip to the bathroom. She tried to hold in her food the entire time and did manage to do so, but the entire ride to the doctors office she felt the urge to go to the bathroom and purge.

She held it in during the wait to be called into the office. Once called she was nervously shaking that even when Ryder took her hand to relax her, he could feel he sweat all the way to the tip of her fingers. He wanted to blame the heat, but the doctors office was AC freezing cold.

As Ryder waited in one room, answering some questions about Marley's home life during the pregnancy, Marley was weighed on the scale. Once checked in for her weight (which when the nurse wore something down, Marley bit her mouth tightly), Marley was put in a scrub and waited on a bed in a room with the sonogram picture machine.

Ryder came in a while later, taking the seat next to her as they both waited for her doctor to come in. "You okay?"

She nodded. A perfect lie.

"Good," Ryder leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Want to go see a movie after this? We can just have a date night today."

"Um, sure." Marley said.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked as he noticed how uncomfortable she was. "Do you feel okay, babe?" He put his hand to her forehead.

"Ryder...can I ask you something?" She asked in worry. "I... I need an honest answer."

"What is it?" Ryder asked as she scooted in closer to Marley and keeping a hand on her forehead. "You can tell me."

Marley took a deep breathe, taking his hand in hers. "Wo—would you still love me if...if I wasn't pregnant?" She questioned. "I mean when the doctor comes in and she does her thing and she says there is no heartbeat or something like that...would you still love me?" Her mouth quivered.

Ryder looked at her as if she had a million heads. "Of course I would, Marley. I would still love you."

"And in most cases they said they don't know what ended the pregnancy, say that if they found a reason? And that reason being 'Its the mothers fault', would you still love?"

"Yes, of course. And it wouldn't be your fault because your doing everything right. Your eating healthy, you don't exercise a lot and when you do it's at a moderate level. Don't smoke, don't drink...it couldn't be your fault." Ryder leaned in and kissed her eyelids.

_Unless they say something about the pregnancy ending because I didn't gain weight, instead lost weight. _She thought bitterly.

* * *

A while Dr. Mullen walked in and greeted the two. After a small chat about how Marley was feeling Dr. Mullen began to pull out the jelly stuff and rub it over Marley's bare stomach. She began using the machine tool and rolled around Marley's belly, looking for the baby.

Marley kept praying the baby was still in there. With a beating heart.

After several minutes of searching the parents to be heard what sounded like drums coming from the screen. "Here's baby."Dr. Mullen smiled. "A beater too."

"Oh my god!" Marley cried, tears of happiness down her face. Not only was she still pregnant, but she could see her little baby. Her and ryder's little baby inside of her, beating their teeny heart out. "They're so adorable... Ryder," She squeezed his hand. "That's our baby."

"I know..." Ryder grinned, pressing a few kisses to her cheek. "They're adorable Marls. It's our baby."

"Would you like to know the gender? I can tell if it's a boy for a girl right now," Dr. Mullen said.

Both Ryder and Marley knew they wanted a surprised, but their friends wanted to know so they could get gender appropriate gifts and nursery set up. "Could you write it down for us?" Marley asked.

"Sure." She said. "Also I just want to talk to you about something else."

"W—What?" She asked.

"You've actually lost a little weight than before, has anything dramatic changed?"

"Eating less junk food." Marley said.

"Well...working out too." Ryder added. "She goes for, like, hour jogs sometimes."

"Marley, I'm going to ask you cut back on the exercise for the time, okay?" Dr. Mullen asked. "Birthing classes are good, but anything else that non-pregnant woman can do isn't allowed. For now. Okay?"

"Okay." marley muttered.

* * *

About half an hour later Marley stood next to Ryder, holding the envelope with the gender inside, as Ryder signed a few papers at the desk to make another appointment and such. She tapped her foot wanting to leave soon when Dr. Mullen popped in and spoke to Marley. Right there.

"Marley I forgot about these." She held up a couple of pamphlets for her. "They just some things to know about pregnancy and eating disorders. And I don't have the small booklet with me but there's a note attached to one of these with the name of the booklet that gives some more information."

"Oh thank you," Marley said as she took them.

"I was going to give them to you last time, but you cancelled the appointment. So I just decided to give them to the next one." Dr. Mullen said.

Of course she said it in earshot of Ryder. As she finished her sentence, Marley could see that Ryder was listening to the doctor the entire time. When she mentioned how Marley cancelled the appointment, he stopped writing but didn't look at her. After a moment or two he finished signing the papers.

"Um, okay." Marley said. "See you next time."

Marley took a deep breathe looking at Ryder slowly. His arms were crossed, he looked annoyed and he was biting his lower mouth.

"Ryder I—"

Ryder held his hand up. "No, not in here. Outside now." Ryder said and followed out of the room.

"I'm dead meat." marley muttered.


	13. The First Lie Part II

**So I'll be writing and uploading a bunch of stories tonight...long night.**

* * *

**_The First Lie. Part II._**

Marley followed Ryder outside to the parking lot. She tried to talk to him again, but he he said it wasn't the right place. He didn't say another word until they both got back inside of the car and once he was settled in he didn't turn the engine on or anything. Ryder just sat there taking a few deep breathes.

"Are you mad at me?" Marley muttered.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you." Ryder told her smoothly. "I'm just upset with you," He faced her. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me the doctor cancelled?"

Marley shrugged as she bit her mouth. "I don't know. I...I don't know," She said as tears began filling her eyes. "I don't know! I just didn't want to go!" Her voice became shaky. "I know I gained weight and for a split second at the time I called and cancelled I just didn't want to go."

Ryder reached over and grasped her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Marley," He muttered loudly enough for her to hear. "I understand right now how hard it is for you, okay? I know this isn't easy for you. Your use to gaining weight at a normal pace and maintaining that weight without having to lose it _that _way. But now you are gaining weight at a faster pace and it's scary for you. But I promise," Ryder held her hand a bit tighter. "I will be here for you. I will help you get through this pregnancy in anyway possible. Whether that means watching birth videos, reading a billion and million baby names, waking up in the middle of the night to make you food or go to the store. Or even just someone to make you smile and laugh or have a shoulder to cry on during the hard times, I'm here for you."

Ryder then sealed his promise by holding her hand up and kissing it gently. Marley found herself grinning wiping a few tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said almost quietly to herself. "I'm sorry," She said a second time but only to her baby bump. "I'm sorry baby."

After a few more minutes of silence and occasional hand kissing from Ryder, Marley smiled turning to him. "Daddy, I think baby wants a cookie dough ice cream sundae."

Ryder grinned. He leaned in and pressed his lip to the tip of Marley's nose. "A cookie dough ice cream sundae it will be."


	14. Double Love

**Hey so I've updated. This is just a nice, cute chapter I wrote. I originally was going to have the family pets in the family (like in the first version), but I wanted Marley and Ryder to adopt instead. And I changed to breed too! So here we go!**

**If you guys wanna see something happen, please feel free to suggest ideas for Marley, Ryder, or any character at all. I'm open to all ideas! :)**

* * *

**_Double Love._**

Two am. Ryder woke up to use the bathroom, slowly removing himself from the bed and snucked out of the room where he got into the bathroom and did his business. Upon returning to the bedroom, where the room was slightly dimmed, Ryder saw that Marley wasn't in bed.

Thinking she was hungry and wanted to make a sandwich or something to eat downstairs, Ryder went down the stairs to see if she was in the kitchen. She was't as the lights were off and she obviously would of kept the lights on. He scratched his head as he tried to think of where Marley would of gone at his hour.

Then it hit him.

Ryder ran back upstairs where he got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, got his shoes on and ran back down the stairs. Outside Ryder got in his car and drove.

There was a small, 24 hour market about an hour and a half walks down from where they lived, a ten minute drive too. Ryder and Marley usually never went to the market, as it was expensive, unless it was their last choice (i.e last minute shopping). It was the perfect choice for an expecting woman who got a craving for something, couldn't find it in the house and didn't want to drive and wake her husband up.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

Once at the market Ryder opened the door where he was greeted by the clerk and asked him if a an expecting woman walked in. The man replied yes. "The pretty lady in the blue dress and flats? She asked where the ice creams were and I pointed down at the other end of the store."

"Thanks." Ryder said and began running down towards the end of the store.

At one end of the frozen section Ryder glanced down and saw a brunette with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail wearing a so-said blue dress with a gray sweater and white flats for shoes. The brunette was picking between two different pints in her hands. Ryder walked down and reaching closely he saw the pint flavors as strawberry and mint.

"Strawberry is your favorite, so get that." Ryder said.

"Ryder!" Marley jumped when he spoke.. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same," Ryder replied coolly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer. "Do you know that one of the many things a husband does for his expecting wife is making her food or getting her food in the middle of the night?" He asked coolly.

Marley giggled. "But that was Fred Flintstone days. We're way too cool for that. And besides I didn't want to wake you."

"Fred Flintstone or not, I want you to wake me up in the middle of the night to make you food or come here and get something." He said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Promise me?"

"Okay," Marley said. "I promise."

"Good. So let's get the strawberry and head home." He smiled.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

After purchasing the ice cream Ryder and Marley held hands and began heading back home. Outside they saw a large pickup truck flying down the road. It barley stopped, instead it slowed down, and dropped a box filled with holes on the outside on the road. Ryder and Marley passed it, ignoring the box, until Marley heard a tiny whimper.

She turned back to the box but heard nothing. A moment late the box moved a bit. She handed her plastic bag to Ryder and walked over to the cardboard box where she took the tape off the top and opened it. She gasped. "Oh my god, Ryder! Come here!"

"What is it?" He asked her, walking over.

"It's two little puppies," Marley said looking at them still. Inside were two little puppy Labradors. A black one and a yellow one. They were still small, about a month old. "How could someone just drop them off in the middle of the night, inside of a box that's tapped up? What if someone in, like, a monster truck just ran over the box?" She asked herself, finding her emotions working up now. She bent down and rubbed both of their heads, both of them wagging their tails. A sign they were happy.

"Idiots. That's who." Ryder said. "Hey they're Labradors. I love Labradors."

Marley picked up the yellow one and rubbed her nose against the pups. "We can't just leave them here, Ryder. It's starting to rain and they have no place to stay."

"Let's take them home for the night and we'll take them to the shelter in the morning." Ryder said, picking up the box with the remaining dog. "Wanna go home with me and Marley, little fella?"

Marley stayed in the car with the dogs while Ryder went back inside the market and got some puppy chow for the puppies. Back at the car he could see that Marley used a blanket from the trunk to make a bed inside of the box for the puppies and was rubbing noses with them both.

Marley sat in the back of the car with the pups, still in the box, as Ryder drove them. Every few seconds or so Ryder would glance up and see Marley smiling at the puppies and grinning. Slowly falling in love with them.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

At home while Marley gave the puppies clean water and gave them some food, which they were chew up right away, as Ryder found a couple of giant, comfort blankets and pillows for the puppies to sleep on. He settled them down in the living room for the puppies and after they ate he showed the puppies their resting home for the night.

After saying goodnight to the puppies Ryder turned off the big main light. Marley suggested they'd keep one one light for the puppies. Ryder began up the stairs when he saw that Marley was resting on the couch. "Marley?"

"I'm just going to sleep down here tonight, so that they don't get lonely." She yawned. "Good night."

Ryder found himself grinning. He shut off the stair lights then walked over to the couch and put one of the couch blankets on Marley, leaning down and kissing her. He the laid on the side on the couch, on the ground, and slept next to Marley and the puppies for the rest of the night.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

By the afternoon the following morning Ryder and Marley were at the animal shelter where they brought in the puppies. They were checked to see if they belonged to anyone, but nothing came up. They were then brought to the back to get medical check-ups too. The woman said Ryder and Marley could go now, but the duo stayed until they made sure the puppies were fine.

After a while another woman came out and greeted Marley and Ryder. "The labradors are completly fine. They were a little malnourished and underweight."

"I fed them last night after we found them and brought them home." Marley said. "I mean they chewed up a storm."

"From the looks of it it looked like the last time they ate a meal other than this morning and last night was probably a few days ago."

"People are idiots." Ryder said. "So they'll be fine?"

"Yes, they will. They got food in their systems, some medicines to give them vitamins and such and by tomorrow they'll be ready to be adopted."

"Cool." Ryder said. "Well thanks for the update. Ready Marls?" Ryder asked as the vet left. Marley nodded slowly.

Inside of the car as the engine turned on Ryder could see from the corner of his eyes Marley staring blankly ahead. "Marley," He said. "What's up?"

She turned to him with a look on her face. A sad but happy-hopeful smile. Ryder knew that smile all too well.

"Marley, you sure?" He asked her.

"I know it'll be pretty expensive. With both of them, their check-ups and constant feedings. And with this little person coming too," Marley placed her hands on her baby belly. "And everything that comes with them; doctors, food, clothes, diapers and some toys. But I think we can do it."

Ryder smiled. "I know we can do it."

**-X-X-X-X-**

The following morning Ryder called ahead of time and placed a time to meet the puppies, after both he and Marley got out of work. After word they went over to the shelter and met the puppies. Inside a small room where they got to hold and play with the puppies Marley and Ryder thought of names.

"I think Gracie is the perfect name for this little girl," Marley cuddled the yellow lab in her arms. "She is such a sweetie."

"We should name this guy Marley," Ryder laughed. He got a death glare. "Just kidding...uh...Jester?"

"Jester and Gracie." Marley said. "I like those names."

Later that night back home Ryder and Marley set up a large bed for Jester and Gracie at the end of their bed on the floor. Just for now until they could find a better area for the puppies to sleep in. Though in the middle of the night Jester and Gracie jumped up and sat in between Ryder and Marley.

Their perfect little family, with another new addition to come in a few months.

* * *

**Well there we go.**

**And remember, I'm free to suggestions as to what you want to see happen. I've got a lot planned out, but if you wanna throw ideas in I'm all for it! :)**


	15. Dinners, Get Together and Promises

**Hey so I've updated.**

**So I haven't done this in a while, just because I'm not a big fan about how Glee is all New York now...but, um, I just needed to say this just because I did watch this episode.**

**Recent Glee (_Bash_): Good idea. Honestly I have no idea why sick-minded people want to beat up people because they are different. It's incredibly silly. And while I agree with Burt that it wasn't safe for Kurt to just go and attack those people who were beating up the guy in the ally, I just love Kurt for doing it.**

* * *

A few days later Marley woke to the feeling of someone kicking her insides. She knew who it was already, her little bundle of joy did it two nights ago in the middle of the night. Marley woke up feeling a kick and assumed it was one of the puppies climbing on her, but saw that they weren't on the bed.

_"Ryder, did you kick me?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Did you kick me?"_

_"No babe, I didn't kick...why?"_

_"Someone—"_ Marley felt another kick, this time she knew where it came from. She gasped. _"Ryder...honey feel this!" _She took his hand and placed it on her baby belly. After a few minutes Ryder felt something kick along his hand. He sat up next to Marley.

_"Whoa..what a kicker!" _Ryder laughed. _"That's our baby!"_

_"I know!"_ Marley grinned. _" I can't believe there is something in there!"_

Marley laughed, not realizing she woke Ryder up from his sleep. He turned over and faced up at his wife. He saw her rubbing her hands on her baby belly, rubbing it lovingly. Ryder sat up from the bed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Morning baby,"

"Me baby or baby, baby?"

"Does it matter?" He smirked, putting his hand on her belly. "Morning baby. Want anything for breakfast, Marls?"

"Waffles?" She asked him.

"Okay." Ryder kissed her cheek again. Ryder rolled off the bed and left the room to make breakfast. Marley rested for a few more minutes before getting up and ready for her day. Work, dinner with friends, get home and sleep.

Thirty minutes later Marley was down the stairs dressed in a white dress with little black hearts and flats. She could smells the waffles just being finished and walked in finding Ryder put them on a plate. "Is the work day over yet?"

"No," Marley giggled. "Just beginning. I told you I'm going out to eat with a few of the girls and Blaine tonight, right? After work?"

"Yup." Ryder said whilst handing her plate to her. "What time you'll be back?"

"Blaine is coming to get me around 5:30 and we'll be eating there by six, so we should be home by nine."

"We?" Ryder asked.

Marley, laughing, put one hand on her baby belly. "We."

_**X**_

At work Marley was alone, as her co-partner called out sick. She was doing fine by herself until the second half, after lunch, when Walter entered the room during a commercial break to talk to Marley.

"Mallory, how's the thing?" He asked her.

"What thing?" Marley asked.

"That thing, inside of you." He said to her. "How is that thing?"

_It's a baby! Not a thing! _"Okay, nothing too...crazy." Marley answered.

"Hmmm." He answered, not very interested. "There is someone here to see you. I assume someone died."

"Who?" Marley asked.

"He calls himself Unique. Why does that man dress like a woman, is he gay?" Walter asked. Again, with no care in his voice. "Tell him that I'm sorry for whoever died in your oh his family."

"Unique is a girl." Marley said, as she got up from her seat. "What about the station, the commercial is almost over."

"Sports station has the coverage for the while." Walter answered. "Make it quick, Mallory."

Marley nodded then proceeded to leave to find her friend. Unique was out in the lobby sitting on a couch readin gone of the recent new magazines it had on a shelf. "Hey Unique."

"Hey girl!" Unique greeted into a hug. "How's my best friend and Mama-to-be doing? How's Aunty Unique's little angel?"

"We're both fine. I just had lunch and I have some snacks hidden in the lower deck of the table and during sport or music breaks or whatever, I eat a few."

"Is that not allowed?"

"Unfortunately. The last manager we had said as long as we didn't do it during our on air time, it was fine. Now Walter forbids it no matter where. But he won't find my food."

"Good. Listen, I'm having a get-together next Saturday night. Just all us girls—Brittany, Sugar, Rachel, Kurt, Melody, V and moi!"

"Sounds great...Kurt?"

"Inside joke thing Brittany told me. Boy loves going to girl sleepovers growing up, might as well being him out. You in?"

"Defiantly." Marley said. "I have to get back to work now, I'll catch up with you later."

Moments later Marley came back into her work area, finding Walter standing there with a bag of her chips in his hands. "Mallory, you know the rules. No food, even if you are carrying a thing."

Marley nodded, but bitterly scolded him in her head.

**_X_**

Hours later Marley sat in her seat, her foot tapping the ground while she waited for Blaine to come back, then both of them go back to waiting for Brittany and Rachel to join them. Ten minutes late.

"I don't know how they're late." Blaine said. "I told them this time."

"Brittany probably mixed up times and either came earlier or will be here by midnight and Rachel... isn't it normal for a diva to arrive fifteen minutes late?"

"Oh god, how did I not know? Especially Rachel's thing!" Blaine laughed. "Well we're here."

"How's everything?"

"It's going great, almost."

"Almost?"

"Well where Kurt and I live right now is kid friendly, but new people moved into the neighborhood and many of them aren't very nice about Kurt and I's decision about being together. And they heard from others about our kids coming and they are very mean about so instead of dealing with is we're looking for a new place right now."

"Move next door!" Marley cheered. "It's a big house and it just went on sale and its kid friendly! And whether we have a son or daughter, our kids can have play-dates all day everyday."

"I'll look into it, but we've already got a few homes in mind. Any names yet?"

"Some and Ryder told me his names last night and we figured out four girl names and four boy names." Marley said. "For girls we have Charlotte, Jane, Beatrice and Blair. And boys we have Nickolas, Keith, Amos and Ethan."

"Amos?"

"Ryder. Goodness knows where he got that name."

"And let me guess, the girls old-fashion names are yours?" Marley nodded. "Such a Marley Rose move!"

"Oh and you and Kurt have names picked out?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do." Blaine said. "Marcus Cooper Hummel-Anderson and Brooklyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"I like those names." Marley said. "Hey, finally the girls arrive."

_**X**_

Hours later, while Ryder was outside with the puppies, Marley was in the bathroom purging. After two gags she finished and flushed the toilet. She took a few deep breathes before she got up and washed her hands then her teeth for bed.

Downstairs, cladded in her pink pajama bottoms and her long sleeve gray shirt, grabbed her water bottle. Upon her way back up to bed Ryder came in with the puppies in the lead of the way. He took her by the wait and pulled her in. "Going to dream land?"

"Hmm, I had a long day." She told him, kissing his lips.

"How was your day, good?" He asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"No purging today?" He asked her.

"N—no." She said with semi-confidence, trying to hide her shaky voice. "Not at all."

"Hmm 'Not at all' you say?" Ryder asked. His senses were kicking up already. "Not puking once?"

"N—No." She said again.

Ryder, now knowing full well, leaned in a bit closer. "Marley, you have to stop."

Marley scoffed as she brushed passed him. But inside she was building up sobs and she was already letting some of them slip out of her eyes. Marley basically ran up the stairs, feeling Ryder behind her back and calling her back. Marley ignored him and continued into their bedroom, where she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Marley...Marley open the door. It's okay, we can talk about this. Just please let me in, baby."

"No! Your just going to tell me to stop and that I need to see some...some... mental nutcase doctor!" She yelled, her body shaking violently. "I'm not crazy, I don't need to see a nutcase!"

"Marley, your not crazy." Ryder soothed her. "And I'm not going to send you to a doctor or therapist I know how much you've hated them since forever. Just please let me come in, please?"

_**X**_

Marley, though still sobbing, moved herself from the door and opened it. Ryder stood there with open arms, waiting for her to enter them. She, herself, opened her arms and embraced with his perfect, and sobbed into his shirt whilst he wrapped his arms around and cuddled her closer for comfort.

After a few minutes, while stroking the back of her hair Ryder asked, "How long have you been doing that since the last time?"

"Once...maybe three times?" She questioned herself. "No more than three times, I promise."

"Marley, the baby needs food." He stated. As much as he hated to sound strict with her, he really had to now. "That little, tiny person inside of you needs food to continue to grow."

"I know, it's just... I keep growing. And every few days I can't fit into some new maternity clothes I bought and I just feel like...I feel like I'm going to be like my Mom and have kids and just keep growing."

"You won't, I promise. And even if you do get to be your Mom I'd still and forever will always love you." Ryder spoke softly. "And I'm not going to be like your Dad and just leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere with a child."

Marley nodded then took three, deep long breathes. "I know, your better than him. I'll stop, I promise."

"Promise? Like, really, really promise?"

"I promise I'll stop."

"If you ever have those voices and thoughts in your head, no matter if either of us is working or if its in the middle of the night, talk to me. Just call me or wake me up and talk to me about that or anything to get that thought out of your head."

"I will." Marley said.

Ryder nodded. Though he knows Marley too well and in all honestly, he knew she'd probably get back into the habit. He was working all day this Saturday, six in the morning until seven at night, and Marley would be home alone. As much as he didn't want too, he knew what he had to do.


	16. Adult Sitting Anger

**So originally it was Jake, but at last minute I changed it to Finn. Don't know why but I kept seeing Finn being like this more than Jake.**

* * *

Eight am. Saturday morning. Marley woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Ryder had left earlier this morning, after he kissed her goodbye, so she fell back asleep. For the past week Marley had been good about eating and keep everything down for herself and her baby. Not exercising at all. "Maybe just a jog, that's all. A nice hour long jog."

She got up and dressed in long yoga pants, a blue tank top with a light jogging jacket on her, hair pulled back into a ponytail and sneakers. Leaving the bedroom Marley could hear music from the kitchen. Who was here?

Downstairs upon arriving she saw Finn at the table, listening to the radio while looking through his phone. He looked up when he saw Marley enter. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Finn? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here with you for the day." Finn said. Already knowing what to say he added, "Ryder said you were going to be home alone today and he dosen't want you to hurt yourself."

"How can I hurt myself?"

"Uh, going up or down the stairs...bending to get something heavy. Walking Jester and Grace. That type of stuff. So he asked if I could just hang out here for the day and help out."

"Oh, okay." Marley smiled. "I'm just going for a jog, I'll be back in a while."

"Hold on! I'll come with you." Finn said, putting his phone away and grabbing his jacket. "I like jogging."

"Um, okay?" She said, grabbing a banana for breakfast. "Want one?"

"Sure." He said.

**_X_**

A while later after jogging, more so walking and talking with Finn, Marley and him got back home where she went to go upstairs and shower. Halfway up the stairs Finn asked where she was going, and she answered him.

"Keep the door open." Finn said.

"Why?" She asked.

"In case you slip and fall and need help getting up." He told her.

"Helped a married, pregnant naked woman get up? How will my husband feel?" Marley joked, hoping he'd tell her to shut the door.

"Ryder's fine with it." Finn told her.

Marley rolled her eyes. She was still going to shut the door. After she entered the bathroom and shut the door quietly. She started the shower, stripped and stepped into the shower where she was relaxing for several moments.

Suddnetly Marley heard the door open with a loud creek. "Finn?" She called out over the running water.

"Hey Marley." Finn called out. "Just keeping the door open."

"You know if I fell, I'd scream and you could just run in."

"Oh...uh...well it's open already." Finn told her. "Don't worry I'm not going to walk in on you."

Marley rolled her eyes. Within a matter of seconds she realized why she had to keep the door open for Finn. At least she had an idea as to why she had to keep the door, but shook off the thought. Finn trusted her. He knew she'd be okay.

Marley existed the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and picked up her sweaty clothes. She left the bathroom and from the corner of her eye she saw Finn standing there with his phone in his hand. "Finn?"

"Oh...hi, finally your done. I had to pee like crazy."

"There's a bathroom downstairs..." She said. "You didn't have to wait."

"Well, I was already here." Finn said brushing pass her to use the bathroom. Marley rolled her eyes.

_**X**_

After getting dressed in a short skirt and white top Marley rested on the couch where she fell asleep. She slept until around one in the afternoon when Finn shook Marley awake. She saw in front of her a TV tray with a grilled cheese sandwich, barbecue chips, cut up carrots, apple slices and grapes with a tall glass of milk.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just made up something." He told her. "Is that enough?"

"Oh...sure." Marley said, taking a bite of the food. "I might not finish it all though."

"That's fine, just eat as much as you want." Finn said, then pulled out a movie from the table behind him. "Catching Fire?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

About an hour later when Marley finished her movie, she started to feel uneasy. She didn't feel good, she felt gross. Too much food. She ate too much...she wanted to get rid of it. But with Finn here i'd be hard. Then an idea popped in. "Hey Finn, do we have ice cream?"

"Strawberry or cookie dough?"

"Darn, I want chocolate."

"Wanna go to the store with me?" He asked her.

"Uh... I don't feel well, which is why I was asking." Marley said.

"Can you deal with what we have then? I don't feel like driving."

"You just offered to take me with you!" Marley yelled. Finn froze. She was right. "Really Finn!? Honestly!?"

"Uh, what?" He asked.

**_X_**

Marley stood up rapidly and began going upstairs. Finn called after her, following her. "Marley, come back."

"Honestly I thought I could trust you!" Marley yelled. "Finn I'm fine! Go home!"

"I can't, Ryder wanted me to stay here and—"

"What!? Make sure I didn't fucking puke!?" She snapped at him. "I AM FINE!"

"Marley—"

But by the time Finn spoke, Marley was in the bedroom and ignored Finn. She walked over to the bed and cried into the pillow, ignoring Finn's call to let him inside. She hated him. She hated everyone. Why didn't anyone believe or trust her? She was doing so fine right now. Yes she had thoughts, but she didn't actually try.

Then again she did just try to get Finn out of the house. But it was just once, right?

Marley cried for another hour, slept for a few hours, and woke up around six to the sound of a door opening. Finn stuck his face. "You awake, Marley?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Look about earlier—"

"Whatever. I don't give a shit anymore." She said. "Can I just be left alone?"

"No, Ryder wanted me to stay here with you."

"I'm fine I promise."

"I know, but Ryder still wants me here until he comes home."

"Fine." She said, falling back on the bed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Make whatever, I don't give a shit." Marley complained. "I'll be down in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Finn said to her, then shut the door.

**_X_**

Ten minutes later Marley got up and left the room. She could hear the music from downstairs blasting a bit loudly so she had a few minutes to rid of some of her food. Marley quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door just as quiet. She waited a few more minutes before going over to the toilet and getting onto her knees, pulling her hair back into a bun and opened the seat. Marley put to fingers in the back of her throat and stuck them down.

Gag.

She took a deep breathe, before going again.

Gag.

She took a small break before going for a third time. However just as she stuck her fingers into her mouth she could hear footsteps running up the stairs. Rapidly Marley shoved them back, gagged, and took her fingers out as her throw up went into the toilet.

During the middle of it the door slammed open. "Marley!" Finn yelled in shock.

"What?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Marley, no, that's not healthy." Finn said walking over. "Damn, I knew I should of stayed up here with you."

"OH AND WHY IS THAT?" Marley snapped, getting herself back up. "BECAUSE I HAD MORNING SICKNESS?"

"Marley, please, clam down...stress isn't good for you." Finn said, taking her hand. He could feel her saliva from her mouth on her hand. "Marley, please...don't do that. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"Finn, I'm fine!" Marley yelled. "It was just once, that's it!"

"Marley," Finn held both of her hands in his. "That's not good. You need to keep everything you eat inside of you."

"Why should I listen to you? Your not the one pregnant, your not the one with a fat belly, your not the one who's gaining unwanted weight! Your definitely not my husband either!" Marley yelled, then realized something. "Finn, do not tell Ryder. This can be our secret."

"Marley I'm your friend! I'm just looking out for you and your baby, that's it. I want you both to be safe. And I have to tell Ryder, I'm sorry." He told her.

"No, this is our secret."

"I can't. I promised Ryder that if anything happened today, anything like this at all, I'd tell him about it."

"Break the promise!"

"I can't break a promise." Finn said. "Look just wash your hands, fresh up and come downstairs for dinner."

"NO!" Marley snapped. "I'm not hungry! I DO NOT WANT TO EAT FOOD! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL RYDER ANYTHING OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

"Or...or... we're not friends anymore!" Marley yelled. "If you tell Ryder, we're not going to be friends anymore. I'll treat you like shit and never talk to you and if I have to I'll talk like a bitch...and...and...we won't be friends!"

Finn sighed. He didn't think she'd say that, but she did. "So I have a choice, don't it? Tell and not be friends, or not tell and be friends?"

"That's right!"

"I'm sorry..." Finn began. "I'd rather not be friends with you, then have you or your baby in medical danger. I have to tell Ryder when he comes home in a little bit."

_**X**_

Marley, angry and boiled up, screamed. She screamed out of the bathroom and stomped out of the bathroom. Finn just stayed in the bathroom, head hung down and rubbing his temple with his hand. Marley went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

She was pissed. Marley took a random picture frame and threw it across the room. She screamed as she did it to two more pictures, breaking them both. She kicked the wall with her foot a few times. Finn tried to come into the room, but Marley began to throw some shoes at him. Her shoes and Ryder's shoes and told him to get out. Finn tried to talk to her but Marley just screamed louder, throwing a hairbrush at his head. Hit bonked off his head as he screamed in pain, making Marley have time to push him out of the door. She kicked the door two more times before going over to the bed and ripping off the sheets and throwing them on the floor. Marley got on the bed, covered her head with the top pillow and screamed into the bottom pillow.

She calmed down after that. She took long, deep breathes before becoming totally serene in the bed. She didn't hear Finn but could hear him flush the toilet and head back downstairs. Marley swore under her breathe and complained how nobody have her any trust. She hated everyone.


	17. First Argument

**Three updates in one day? YEY!**

* * *

About an hour later Ryder came home. He walked through the door and hung his jacket up. "Marls? Finn?"

"In here, Ryder." Finn called out.

Ryder walked in finding just Finn there. "Marley asleep?"

"Might be, not sure." Finn said. "She's been upstairs for a few hours."

"She's eaten though, right?"

"She had breakfast and lunch...until she threw it up. And I tried dinner but she wasn't taking it." Finn said.

"What happened?"

"About an hour ago after I checked on her and wake her for dinner. She said she'd be down in twenty minutes...and she hadn't done anything all day so I just went downstairs to get it ready. I could hear her gagging upstairs and after two gags I ran up and...well she got into an argument with me. She was screaming and ran into your room and was throwing things around and hit me with shoes and a hairbrush."

"Damn, seriously?" Ryder asked. He knew Marley was upset about things but he didn't think she'd be _this _ upset. "Dude, I'm sorry she attacked you with shoes and a brush."

"Nah, no worries. I mean I hated that she was stressing the whole time and hasn't spoken to me since then, but it's okay." Finn replied. "I saved some food in the fridge, just heat it up."

"Alright, thanks again Finn. I'm really sorry about how she behaved."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Finn smiled. "See you later."

_**X**_

Ryder walked Finn out the door. Once Finn was gone Ryder walked up the stairs to his and Marley's room. He opened the door, surprised it was unlocked, then entered. he turned the main light on and saw the little to minor damage she had done. Kicked in walls, broken frames and bed sheets on the floor.

"Marley?" Ryder called out. "You awake, honey?"

Marley sat up and looked at Ryder. Ryder saw her face was still a bit red. Marley sat up and grabbed the bed sheets and a pillow and began walking to him.

"Finn told me. Marley—"

"Get out!" She yelled. "Get out of my room! Get out!"

"Marley—"

"Honestly Ryder, why does it matter if I fucking puked or not!? It's the same thing as morning sickness for God's sake!"

"Marley there is a difference between morning sickness and you sticking your fingers down your throat. A big difference." Ryder said with some tone in his voice. "Marley, we have to talk about this. This is going out of control—"

"Well then sent me to some nutcase! But I'll divorce you and never let you see this kid if you sent me to the nutcase!"

"Marley, your cranky. Your cranky because your hungry, come eat dinner and we'll talk after that."

"NO! I AM NOT HUNGRY!" Marley yelled, pushing him. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She managed to push Ryder out of the room, though Ryder was helping by stepping back so marley wouldn't hurt herself. "Marley, don't stress out too much. Its not healthy."

"I AM SICK OF BEING HEALTHY! UGH, I JUST WANT TO BE...FREE!" She yelled, now angry more than ever. "Just...just go!"

"Marley—"

"GET OUT!" She screeched, slamming the door in his face.

_**X**_

Though Ryder wasn't about to give up. He dropped the pillow and bed sheets, knocked on the door and continued to call her. "Marley, open up. Marley open the door please."

"No!"

"Baby, please."

"Don't 'BABY' me!" Marley yelled again. This time there was evidence that she was sobbing. "Just...just leave me alone, please."

"Baby please, I'm not going." Ryder said. "I'll stand here all night if I have too. Just let me in, we can talk."

**_X_**

But Marley ignored him. She just continued to sob for the rest of the night. Ryder made himself a small bed near the door, in case Marley walked out or anything.


	18. The Morning Following

**Sorry this is so short!**

* * *

The following morning Marley, who barley slept at all the night before due to crying, got up and gathered her bathrobe. She left the room and noticed to her left Ryder sleeping, with both puppies resting on his torso. She smiled until she remembered _what just happened. _She shook her head, still angered, as she went into the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later when she left the bathroom with her robe now on, Marley opened the door and began heading towards the bedroom. She saw that Ryder had just woken up as well. He turned and saw her, both of them frozen and waiting for the other to speak.

Ryder broke first. "Morning Marley."

Death glare.

"Marley—"

Marley shoved passed him and got into the room, slamming it behind her. Ryder, not hearing it lock, opened the door and followed her inside of the room. "Marley, please talk to me."

"About what!?" She yelled, throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"Don't yell, it's not healthy." Ryder told her. "And I just want to talk to you about, uh, thing."

"Things? You want to talk about things!?" Marley questioned while grabbing a pink sweater. "How about this. I AM FINE!"

"Marley, don't stress. It's not good." Ryder told her for the millionth time. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder, soothing her just a but, "Marley this isn't you. You need be more clam."

"I'll calm the hell down when everyone stops treating me like a two year old!" She yelled. "I am not two years old, I'm twenty-four! I'm having a baby! I can do whatever I want and if that means screaming and yelling and getting stressed out than I will!"

"It's not healthy!" Ryder's voice got a bit higher. "Marley that's not healthy. You can't stress, let alone be stress while pregnant."

"I don't give a shit!" Marley screamed, pushing Ryder's hand off of her. "I have to get dressed for work!"

Ryder left the room, but kept turning back to look at her.

* * *

Ryder made a bowl of cereal for her and himself. Maybe then she'd talk. But instead when Marley came down she already had her bag and a jacket with her. She took a yogurt from the fridge, a spoon from the drawer and was half-way out the door.

"Marley you have thirty minutes before you need to leave."

Marley stopped in her tracks, bit her mouth then said, "I'm meeting Unique, Mel and Vinessa."

"Uh—"

Marley turned around, walked over, kissed his cheek then said, "I'm fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

Outside in her car Marley drove to work. ON her way during a red light she stressed again. "Ugh! Why can't he trust me!?"


	19. Stress: Work

**SO I just learned that this week was Passover. I had no idea that it was. So to all my Jewish readers out there, Happy Passover!**

**And won't be uploading anything for a few days as Sunday is Easter (unless I wake up early enough to get a chapter done!) and Monday I'm visiting a friend who I haven't seen for a few months (November 1, 2013!). So yes.**

**Happy (early) Easter! I hope the Bunny was nice to you!**

* * *

Work was no different for her than home. At work Marley found out she was working alone as her co-partner, Avery, was out and that he wouldn't be in at all today. Also most of the staff was out so Marley had to play the commercials, play the music, talk about things (having permission by Walter to have phone conversations) and just more. She probably wouldn't have a lunch break and as a pregnant woman, shouldn't she be allowed to have at least an hour break!?

Halfway during the first part of the station's radio show, Marley had to go to the bathroom. She held it until a commercial than ran to the bathroom. Upon her return she discovered that the commercial had been done for three minutes already.

"Sorry about that folks, timing issues here. Alright now, let's take some of these calls and have some conversations on the line. First caller," Marley said as she pressed the button.

_"Marley you better damn sing right now! Who cares what that Walter guy thinks,"_ Unique said. _"Come on and sing! I'll join on in!"_

"Well, uh, thank you caller?" Marley said as she hung up. "Second caller."

Funny. It was Sam. Using his George Bush voice. _"Hey, who is a scarier person? Someone named Walter or someone named Sue?"_

"My friend. Sam Evans." Marley laughed. "Next caller."

Ten callers later, after Walter told her to take the last call and make it a full conversation without hanging up, she answered another call. "Marley Lynn, how may I be your DJ today?"

_"Um... Hi, my name is Rick."_ Oh god, Ryder. _"Look I'm going to be a Dad for the first time and my wife, Mary, her, um, hormones—"_ Did he really just say that? _"Are going out of whack, can I ask for advise?"_

"Sure." Marley answered bitterly. "Shoot."

_"Well you see, Mary's had a problem since high school and while she's better at controlling it, she still has problems. And now pregnant with our first born she's...she's...uh, well, it's get out of hands. I told her I wouldn't call the therapist like she thinks I will, but... Uh, I told her I'd help her with anything. She won't talk to me. And it's not just me and me and all of our friends. And she's totally stressing out and I told her that it ins't healthy and I told her I'd always love her no matter what and I just want a healthy relationship and I—"_

"Rick!" Marley said a bit loudly. "I think you should leave your wife alone."

_"But...but I don't _want_ to leave her alone. That's the thing!"_

"Rick, how far is she?"

_"Four months, close to five."_

"Oh look, Mary and I are the same in weeks terms. Rick, you leave your damn wife alone!" Marley yelled. "She's trying to do everything without help and you harassing her butt like this isn't going to help her at all! Just leave her the damn alone, let her do her thing and you'll all be freaking happy unicorns on happy pills!"

Marley took a breathe. "Thanks for the call, here's some Madonna tunes." Marley pressed the button and let the music played.

**_X_**

A tap at her window. She looked up and saw Walter. Pissed. Marley got up from her seat and waddled outside of the box and towards him. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you think it was appropriate to speak to the caller like that, Mallory?" He asked.

"Sir, I knew him." Marley said. "Long story short, he's been harassing me for a while."

"Oh and should I call the cops?" Walter asked with a sarcastic tone. "Want me to call Mommy?"

Marley bit her mouth but said, "No, I'll be fine."

"Lemme guess is this one of those thing that knocked up women have? Out of whack hormones due to the thing they are carrying?"

"Uh, no sir?"

"I'm watch you Mallory. Don't think I'm not."

Once Walter left Marley sighed and went back into the booth. She saw on the time reader she had another ten minutes of music before she could go back on the air. Marley, alone in her booth, felt miserable.

A few tears fell down her cheek.


	20. Stress After Work

**WARNING: Lots of vulgar language in this chapter.**

* * *

After work was even worse. Marley found herself driving around for a few hours, mindlessly and keeping herself together. She didn't want to cry. Her mindless thinking brought her to the local mall where inside she found herself in the McDonald's line; a craving for a large slushie they were now selling on their menu, large fries, nuggets and a burger. Halfway through her meal Marley felt her baby kicking.

She had just learned the different kicks of her child. Angry kick, happy kick and love kick. Angry kick occurred at work whenever Walter yelled at Marley. Right now, baby was happy to have food and was giving their mother a happy kick and finally love kick happened whenever Ryder was near and placed his hands on her baby belly.

"Well if it isn't the fat lady herself, and eating herself to death at McDonalds." A familiar voice coolly said from behind. Marley rolled her eyes. _Just get away from me._

"I've seen you've gotten fatter since last time. Is the bastard obese like Mommy and Grape-Binging Mama?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, stop." Marley said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, what's the matter? McDonald's won't let you take in anymore food, or that new buffet place isn't letting you inside because you'll eat them out in ten minutes?"

"Kitty, stop it. Now." Marley told her again. "I swear to god Kitty I'm not in the mood and if you don't leave me alone—"

"You'll eat me? Are you now a human cannibal? Or you'll come to my house and chew down everything before I can even—"

Marley took her slushie cup and tossed it in Kitty's face. Kitty screamed, "You bitch! Ugh!"

"NO! Your the damn bitch, you bitch!" Marley yelled. "Honestly it's been, like, ten years and you are still bitching to me about everything!? Honestly do you have anything going on in your life or you just a stripper on a pole!?"

"Excuse me!?"

"I went to college, I'm married, I'm having a baby! I have things happening to me that are exciting. What the fuck do you have going on in your life? Being a pole dancer for the rest of the years until your body is so damn old, wrinkly and your boobs are touching the ground!?"

"Excuse me!?" Kitty yelled again.

"HONESTLY JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Marley yelled.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and shove your fingers down your throat!" Kitty yelled. "YOU SHOULD ALSO GET AN ABORTION BEFORE THAT BABY COMES OUT JUST AS RETARDED AS LYNN!"

Marley took her food and threw it at Kitty. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BABY THAT, YOU STICKING ASS, STD CARRYING, SLUT BAG WHORE!"

* * *

Marley left the mall's cafe, feeling everyone's eyes on her as she left. She had a large, pounding headache and felt sick, but ignored it.

Outside in the parking lot Marley leaned against her car, bawling and sobbing. Why was Kitty being so mean?

"Marley?" A voice perked up.

Marley looked up and saw Jake, Puck, Sam and Blaine standing there looking at her.

"Hey," Sam said. "We saw that fight inside. You okay?"

She nodded gently.

"Mel's inside having a bitch fight with her." Jake laughed. "Five dollars she'll come out with her shirt ripped and Kitty's blood on her skin."

"You alright, Innocence?" Puck asked.

"I'm okay!" Marley yelled. "STOP ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTIONS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"Marley, relax. It's not safe or healthy for—" Blaine began to say, but Marley stopped him.

"I KNOW! OH MY GOD, I KNOW! RYDER KEEPS TELLING ME EVERY TEN MINUTES! I'M FINE! UGH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marley roared.

"Marley," Sam took her hands and held them together. "You need to calm down—"

"I AM FINE!" Marley yelled, pushing Sam off of her. "I'm going home."

* * *

Marley drove off after that, ignoring everyone else.

"Dude, if she keeps stressing she's going to end up in labor early." Blaine said. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Calling Ryder," Jake said. "Just letting him know she's been stressing, in case she doesnt' tell him."


	21. Midnight Pains

**New Poll on bio/homepage! Please vote!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

By eleven at night Marley was home. After argument with Ryder the previous night, her small one this morning, her stress at work, her stress after work with Kitty and then the guys in the parking lot, and being stressed out at some ice cream parlor she went too and got stressed due to the following things. No cookie dough, no chocolate, no strawberry, no chocolate sprinkles, no hot chocolate fudge, some rude man asking Marley for her number as he was turned on by "single mothers", having that song 'The Bird Is the Word' stuck in her head as it was playing during her stay in the parlor and finally when she was leaving and she ran into Finn.

Finn tried to talk to him again and apologized, though he added that he "shouldn't be blamed for trying to help someone who's stress levels are and can be dangerous for herself and her baby." Marley punched Finn square in the nose.

Marley parked the her car in the parking spot and got out. She pulled her phone out and saw she had fifteen missed calls and twenty messages. All from Ryder. She turned up and saw that the kitchen lights were still on as well as the living room lights. Ryder was still up.

"I really hope Daddy doesn't ask about our day." Marley said, looking down at her baby belly and rubbed it gently. "I just really wanna go to bed."

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Marley grabbed her bag then closed her door and locked it. She began towards the door and once inside she threw her keys on the counter. Within seconds she could hear Ryder's footsteps from upstairs jogging down the stairs. "Marley?"

"Hi Ryder." Marley called out, then yawned.

Ryder walked into the kitchen finding her. Rapidly Ryder walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? Last time I heard you were at the mall in an argument with Kitty."

"I had a crappy time at the ice cream parlor...wait, how'd you know I was at the mall?" Marley asked him.

"Jake called. Marley," Ryder's voice toned a bit. "You need to _stop _stressing out. You've been stressing too much out lately and—"

"I AM NOT STRESSING OUT!" Marley screamed. "IF I WERE STRESSING OUT, I'D KNOW THAT I WAS!"

"Marley!" Ryder spoke louder. "Stop!"

"Ugh! Why can't everyone leave me alone!" Marley yelled. "I'm fine!"

"Marley, have you've eaten anything since the mall?"

"OH MY GOD, I TOOK A BITE OF ICE CREAM BEFORE I TOSSED IT OUT! ITS FLAVOR WAS LEMON AND SALMON AND MINT AND IT WAS AN UGLY SHADE OF YELLOW AND IT WAS THE SHITTIEST THING I'VE EATEN!"

"Marley Lynn, calm down!" Ryder yelled, losing his temper a bit. "You need to stop stressing."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Marley yelled. "YOU...YOU...YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

With that said Marley shoved passed Ryder and went up the stairs. Ryder didn't take her too seriously until, when he got upstairs a few minutes later, found their bedroom door shut and a few pillows and blankets on the ground. "GO ON THE COUCH!" Marley yelled through the door.

Ryder knocked on the door. "Marley, open up. We can talk about this."

"No!" By that tone in her voice, she was sobbing. "Just go away! Go away...Rick!"

"Damn...I forgot about that." Ryder muttered. He knocked again. "Marley, please!"

"No! Go away!" Marley sobbed harder. "Just go!"

Ryder just decided to leave. Somehow leaving her alone right now for her to cool seemed like the best idea. Ryder stood outside the door for a few minutes before picking up the blankets and pillows and heading down to the couch.

He just wanted Marley happy. And he wanted both Marley and their baby to be healthy now.

He laid on the couch listening to the sobs of the depressed wife upstairs, wishing he could do something right now to make her feel better. Something to know that he loved her (now that she didn't know) and just wanted to help her out and experience this amazing time in their lives together.

He found himself grinning as his eyes shut.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_1:30 AM._

"RYDER!"

Ryder shot up from the couch hearing his name.

"RYDER!"

Ryder jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs towards his and Marley's bedroom. Ryder opened the door and turned the light on. "Marley, what's wrong!?" He asked.

"Hos—Hos—hospital!" Marley cried. "Now!"

Before Ryder could ask why he saw the bed. The white bed sheets where she rested now had red spots. Large red spots. His eyes grew ten times bigger than usual. "Wh—what happened!?"

"I don't know!" Marley sobbed, her body shaking. "I—I got thinking I peed in bed and saw...THAT!" She yelled in horror. "I don't know what's going on! I think I'm—I'm—I'm miss—" Marley didn't even finish as she was sobbing harder now.

Ryder went into best friend, husband, baby daddy mode. He grabbed from her wardobe a pair of yoga pants, undergarments and a shirt then socks and her shoes (Marley had slippers on her feet already). Ryder walked over to Marley and hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay honey."

"Ry I'm scar—"

"Shhs, don't worry. Come on." Ryder said.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Ten minutes later in his car Ryder drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand holding Marley's free hand, while Marley used her other hand to hold her baby belly. Ryder could hear her pray loudly.

"Please...please keep baby safe. Please God, I'll be better I promise." She sobbed. "Please don't take them, please don't take them. I can do better. I promise. Please don't take them, please don' take them."

Ryder had the same wish.

* * *

**Ahhh, whats' wrong with Marley!? ):**


	22. Midnight Hospital

**New Poll on bio/homepage! Please vote!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Marley sat down in the hospital bed, in her hospital gown, breathing deeply. She wasn't in labor, thank God, but she had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that she was bleeding for a while but it had stopped as soon as Ryder and her got to the hospital. Ryder sat there, holding her hand tightly in his grip and kissing it every once in a while to sooth her.

"Your going to be okay, Marley." Ryder said in a small but loud voice. "I promise."

"What about baby?" She mutter quietly "Be honest. Don't tell me what I want to hear."

Ryder gulped quietly. "I think he or she is still in there."

Marley sighed as she leaned back against the bed again. Eyes closed with her free hand on her baby belly and praying deeply. _Stay in there. Stay in there, Baby. Stay in there. _

A while later a doctor came in. He was writing a few notes down before placing his notepad down and looking at the unease, married couple.

"So Mrs. Lynn besides the bleeding was there anything else happening? Any cramps or such?" He asked her.

"No. I just got up, thinking I urinated in the bed, then got up and saw the red spot." Marley explained. "Is the baby okay?"

"Let's take a look now," The doctor said pulling over a small machine. He placed the wand end against Marley's belly and moved it around as he turned the screen on. "You feel okay?"

She nodded.

After several minutes of searching, though Marley refused to look at the screen and instead waited for the words 'I'm so sorry.', with her eyes shut tight. Marley heard what sounded like a heart beat a moment later. She turned and saw on the screen a baby outline with a beating heart movement. "Oh my god!" She cried with tears down her face.

"Baby still kicking." The doctor said. "Everything seems to be okay."

Though Marley was too busy with tears to hear anything. She didn't even notice Ryder hugging her and placing a million kisses over her face and head and also crying a bit.

"Mrs. Lynn I do need to ask a few questions. Have you been stressed?" The doctor asked.

"No." Marley said rapidly, until she saw Ryder give her a look. _That Look._ "Well...yes, I've been yelling a lot more lately."

"Ah I see. Stress isn't healthy for mother or baby. Try to keep your stress levels down and you'll be all set. That is why you were bleeding earlier. It's very, very rare in pregnancy to bleed from stress. But it's not, not normal either." He said to her.

* * *

After several more minutes of talking and such Marley and Ryder left the hospital. Inside of the car though they didn't drive. Ryder sat there in the car watching Marley rub her belly.

"I'm sorry Baby," Marley muttered to her belly. "I didn't mean to be stressed out, it just happened. I'm done with being stressed now I promise."

"And purging." Ryder added, making a mental note to an answer Marley given early about her eating habits. Eating a lot, but puking it back up sometimes. "Right?"

"No therapist freak?" Marley asked him.

"None, I promise." Ryder said. Ryder took her hand and grasped it tightly in his. "Marley," his voice lowered. "You need to stop this."

"I'm done stressing."

'Not just that."

"Eating and puking?"

"Not just that either." Ryder said. "You need to talk to me, and I mean you need to talk to me about everything that's going on in your mind. Thoughts, feelings, just anything Marley. You've always done it before now but that your pregnant you've stopped."

Marley bit her mouth. "I've talked..."

"A little bit Marls." Ryder said. "Just please...please talk to me. Please?" His voice choked at the end and Marley spotted some tear works in his brown eyes.

Marley nodded, trying to hold back her own tears. "I promise. I'll stop."

"I love you, Marley Lynn." Ryder smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips. "I love you too, Baby Lynn." He put his hand on her belly. he felt a kick later. "Huh?"

"Oh that's a good kick." Marley said. "It's a love kick. Baby does a love kick whenever Daddy is near and especially when Daddy has his hands on their Mommy's bellies." She laughed.

"Well in that case," Ryder laughed. He put another hand on her belly. "Let there be more hands!" He laughed.


	23. Get Togethers

_**Today is the 10th anniversary of **_**Mean Girls _and it is also Wednesday. So you better have worn something both pink and so fetch!_**

* * *

**EGOT: Performing Arts term for someone who has won all four major performing arts awards; ****_E_mmy, _G_rammy, _O_scar and _T_ony.**

* * *

Ryder dropped Marley off at Unique's house for her get-together. "So call me when your ready to get pick up, alright?"

"You sound like a parent already." Marley teased. "Yes Dad, I'll call. Just next time you drop me off, drop me off at least two blocks."

"Oh ha ha." Ryder laughed. "Very funny."

Marley was the last to arrive of the crew who was invited. She hated being the last to arrive late, but she over-slept and Ryder just felt too bad about waking her up. Though inside she hadn't missed much as Sugar and Rachel just finished their argument; with Vinessa on Sugar's side and Melody on Rachel's side.

"Look, the male makes the tie break!" Kurt announced. "And as much as I love Barbra, I have to go with Sugar and Vinessa and say that Audrey is better. Audrey is the only one of the two who officially is an EGOT winner."

"But, but Barbra counted! I read it somewhere!" Rachel declared.

"She won all four, but she wasn't a main member of the competition. I have no idea how one gets into that competition, but Audrey was one of the main members." Kurt explained. "Sorry to spill the truth."

"I don't care if she is a member or not, she is just the only person who sang with Judy Garland on that list as far as I know." Melody explained.

"Melody are you going to keep saying sentences until it goes back to Gene Kelly?" Rachel asked.

"Do not ever speak badly of Gene Kelly! Greater dancer on this planet! Michael Jackson prayed to this guy for dance ability skills! Jackson could never dance as good as Gene!"

"Is she drunk?" Brittany asked.

"No, Gene Kelly is the Barbra to Rachel. Not as crazy though." Marley explained. Her eyes caught the food-filled table over to the side. Delicious, mouth-watering foods from popcorn to cheese-balls/Cheetos' to barbecue chips. And cake. And cupcakes. And doughnuts. "Are those barbecue chips?"

"Yes girl!" Unique yelled from her kitchen. "I asked Ryder if he could tell me any special orders for you and all he said was barbecue chips."

Marley reached over for a plate and began putting teeny bits and pieces of food on her plate, while listening to Rachel and Kurt get into an argument, leading Rachel to declare a Diva-Off: Defying Gravity. "Do you always have to sing that song Rachel!? Kurt is better than you!"

"No he's not!" Rachel yelled.

"He did it for his father, get over it!"

_**X**_

About two hours into the get-together after watching _Mean Girls _and during the middle of _My Girl_ (the only movie that, somehow, everyone decided on and yet caused another argument. This time between Marley "I'll be fine, I've seen it a million times.' and Melody 'Pregnant lady watching a cry-gal film? No!') Everyone paused the movie to get up and get more food from the kitchen. Though five minutes into the kitchen Marley forgot her water bottle and went to retrieve it from the living room.

A knock on the door startled her. Marley knew it had to be the pizza they ordered so she grabbed the money from her wallet and opened the door. Surprised. "Finn?"

"Hey. I met the pizza guy down the street and bought the food for you all." He answered. "I got four boxes of cheese, one Hawaiian, two pepperoni, a vegetarian and two garlic slices. Three orders of mozzarella sticks large, four chocolate lava cakes and two bottles of Dr. Pepper and Cola."

Within minutes everyone from the kitchen had come out to help carry in the orders. Rachel asked if Finn could hang out for a while and Finn nodded.

Marley was pissed. She slammed the door, though nobody could hear it over the loud noise. She tried to keep cool though. _Don't be stress. Don't be stress. Your almost five months, don't stress._

**_X_**

Marley barely ate her cheese slices, only eating up until halfway into the middle of the slices. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the get together though (though Melody had gotten herself drunk somehow and was now being her needy-drunk self) and she was pretty happy that most of them were happy. Most of them. Marley had excused herself for the bathroom, having to use the upstairs one as the downstairs one was broken.

Upstairs in the bathroom with the sink running Marley washed her face with the cold water, blending it in with her tears. She felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was Ryder.

_Hey, how's the party?_

Marley wanted to reply back: It sucks, come get me before I sucker punch Finn in the face.

Instead she wrote; _Fun. Might be getting a ride home from someone._

_Alright. Call me if things change. Love you._

Marley sighed, rubbing her head. "Just another hour. Stay another hour and then get home to sleep." She muttered.

She cascaded back down the stairs, running into Finn along the way. She stopped and gave a death glare at him before going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Marley, are you okay?" Finn questioned her.

Ignore.

"Marley please talk to me. Come on we've been friends for years and I was just concerned about your health and your kids health."

"That isn't your problem!" Marley said with a loud tone in her voice. "That is my problem only, okay? Even Ryder knows that. Everyone in the damn world knows that."

"I know and that's why everyone is trying to help you in one way or another." Finn told her. "Come on Marley, talk to me again and let's be friends."

Marley just rolled her eyes though, grabbing a fruit punch drink of the fridge.

"Your going to throw away our friendship because of me being concerned for your health?" Finn asked her. "That's not a good reason. Please, come and talk to me Marley."

Marley was just getting annoyed now.

"Please?" Finn asked.

Marley turned around and faced him.

**_X_**

_Seconds Earlier..._

"What's taking Marls?" Sugar asked. "She's been upstairs forever."

"Maybe the baby is taking a long time to pee." Brittany said.

"How?" Sugar asked.

"Easy, first Marley pees then the baby pees...but it probably takes a while when your pregnant." Brittany smiled. "Where's Finn?"

"I'm not even going to question that now," Kurt stated. "I saw her coming down the stairs and she and Finn just walked into the kitchen now."

"Dang, they still arguing?" Unique asked.

"I hope not, I like them both and wouldn't be able to decide." Sugar explained. "WHY IS MELODY SUCH A DAMN DRUNK?"

Melody, halfway asleep on Vinessa, heard her name being called. Though she heard different words from a different voice. "Jakey? No, no Dunks! last doughnut I hate had...murmur in it." She muttered before sleeping again.

"I wonder if Marley—" Rachel began to say, before they heard a noise from the kitchen.

"AH!"

_**X**_

Marley walked out of the kitchen rapidly, leaving behind Finn with a bloody nose and huge bruise on his it. Sucker punched in the face Finn stood in shock.

Marley grabbed her jacket and basically jogged out of the house saying "Bye guys!". She didn't want to be around when everyone got pissed at her for punching Finn.

Marley walked the half hour walk home, though once inside she caught Ryder getting off the phone with someone. He hung up just as he saw Marley. "Marley, what happened?"

"What?" She asked.

"I just got a call from Kurt. He's with Finn and Rachel in the hospital, with Finn's broken nose."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Marley, don't lie. Kurt said it was just you and Finn in the kitchen and Finn had a bloody nose..." Ryder noticed her knuckles. "Is that blood?"

"Okay fine, I punched Finn in the nose. He deserved it. He wanted me to apologize to him for screaming at him when he babysat me that one day. I am not going to apologize to him for acting that way. It's one thing when it was YOU, but from him was pretty bad."

"Marley, he was just caring for you. That's all." Ryder said. "He's just got a busted nose, not broken though. It'll heal. But we're just going to head over to his place tomorrow and just check him out."

"I'm not going. I'm not going to apologize either." Marley declared, crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright." Ryder said, not wanting to argue with her now. "Let's deal with it later, want something to eat?"

"No, just going to bed earlier." Marley smiled. She leaned in and kissed his mouth. "Love you."

"Love you too, Marls." Ryder said. He put his hand on her belly. "Night baby."

* * *

**Oh no, Marley still mad at Finn!**

**So tomorrow I will be uploading _Turn of Changes_ and for any of my readers who watch _The Fosters _I might be starting that tomorrow. I wanna get that story uploaded and done before Season 2 starts, as my story takes place during Season 1 before the half-season break.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
